Heroes and Every Day Men
by JoolsdS
Summary: Crossover CSI NY / NCIS: Mac and Gibbs served together, but can they work together? And what will happen between Gibbs and Mac's sister. Find out and read. Mac/Stella, Gibbs/OFC. Romance / drama / crime / humor. But... Read and find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes and Every Day Men**

**New York**

It was ten minutes after midnight when Mac Taylor finally got home. He'd been working all day and most of the evening before Stella reminded him once again that some people do need to sleep. So he finally gave in although he wondered what he had to go home to, an empty apartment and no one to talk to. At least at the crime lab he was allowed to be useful with his skills.

After he had gotten home, Mac took a quick shower, changed in to some sweats, pulled a beer out of the fridge and turned on the TV for the late news. It didn't take him that long to doze off but his sleep was interrupted by the doorbell. Who would visit him at this late hour? The only one he could think of was Stella. Since the whole Frankie affair it had become common that she would stop by whenever she couldn't sleep. Once he looked through the spy hole he couldn't believe his half-sister was standing on his doorstep.

"Jordan?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Hey Mac," Jordan greeted him; "You have a place where your little sister can bunk?"

"Come on in."

Mac invited her in as he took her suitcase and noticed the tiny bump. Jordan followed Mac to the living where she took off her coat and dropped herself on the sofa.

"Tell me what happened." Mac told her.

"You remember when I had to take that naval prisoner to Washington DC?" Jordan started.

"Yeah, you were full off it." Mac confirmed.

"Well, I delivered the package and I went to this bar and met this real good looking man." Jordan explained.

"And that real good looking man left you with a package." Mac finished angry. "Ehm, so to speak off. We went out for a couple of drinks and one thing lead to another." Jordan said.

"Jordan, don't you think your mother raised you better than to sleep around with a guy you only met?" Mac shouted angry.

"Like mother like daughter." Jordan grumbled. "Oh Mac, I know I shouldn't have. It's bad enough my boss found out and fired me.

Mac stared at Jordan for a second and felt Jordan's misfortune.

"You lost your job?" Mac asked and thought about it for a second. "With Danny and Lindsay on their honeymoon I'm sure we can use an extra pair of hands." Mac smiled. "But no more stunts like that young lady, I might fire you myself the next time." Mac cautioned.

"Mac, you're the best." Jordan said in a hug. "C'mon, it's late. We better get some sleep, you can have my bedroom and I'll take the couch." Mac suggested.

***

The next day Mac and Jordan entered the crime lab. Don Flack and Stella Bonasera were in a cosy conversation which didn't go unnoticed by Mac. He looked at Stella for a moment and motioned Jordan to take a different route.

"Are you ever gonna tell her Mac?" Jordan asked.

"Tell who what, Jordan?" Mac replied.

"Tell Stella how you feel about her." Jordan said.

"Jordan, Stella is my best friend and my partner." Mac explained.

"Your long term partner Mac, don't you think you've waited long enough?" Jordan teased.

"Not like someone else I know." Mac backfired.

"Duh… I may have made a mistake in DC, but I've got something to look forward. I'm not alone anymore." Jordan said as she rubbed her small bump. "Now let's go and greet them." Jordan suggested turning Mac around and walked to Don and Stella.

"Hey Stella, Don!" Jordan greeted.

"Look what the cat drag in." Stella laughed when she saw Jordan.

"Hey D'Angelo, where you've been hiding?" Flack hugged Jordan. "Or more likely what you're hiding?" He asked as he felt the little bump. "Never heard of safe sex?" He wiggled his eyes.

"Accidents do happen, Don." Jordan slapped him.

"So who's the father?" Don asked.

"No father, it's just me and the kid." Jordan said and squinted. "She does have an uncle." Mac reassured Jordan.

"Hey," Stella piped in, "We are a great family, don't worry about it Jordan, we'll take care of you, right Mac?"

"Right, and that's my cue to make sure your paperwork is in order, Jordan."

"I'll walk you Mac, I gotta update you on this morning's arrest. Don said as both men walked towards Mac's office.

***

"So… you had a one night stand?" Stella fished. "Who was he?"

"Some naval agent from DC, but he's not my biggest problem at the moment." Jordan admitted.

"Talk to me Jordan." Stella put an arm around Jordan as they sat down on a bench.

"I need to find an apartment first; I can't let Mac sleep on the couch forever."

"You call that a problem?" Stella joked which earned a tiny smile from Jordan. "As it happens I have a brand new apartment with three bedrooms. So… problem solved." Stella smiled and clapped her hands.

"You sure?" Jordan asked.

"Sure I'm sure; now c'mon you need to meet our latest addition to the gang." Stella suggested.

"Adam is fun" she laughed as she dragged Jordan of the bench.

***

Around lunchtime Mac walked in to the lab searching for Jordan. He had the paperwork done and got Jordan her badge and gun. He found Stella dusting off some fingerprints and stopped at the door. As she was concentrating Stella wasn't aware of Mac's presence. Mac thought a moment about Jordan's words earlier that morning and questioned if he and Stella could make this work.

"Hey Stell, you seen Jordan around?" Mac walked in to the lab.

Stella turned to face Mac. "She's moving her stuff from your place, Mac. She should be back around 3pm."

"Moving? She just got here last night." Mac wondered.

"Yeah, well she didn't want you to sleep on the couch, so she's moving in with me." Stella explained.

"You sure you want her?" Mac said, "Jordan can be quite a handful." Mac warned Stella. "Well, if she does I can always escape to your place." Stella blurted out.

Did she really mean that, Mac thought. "So, you wanna go out and grab some lunch?" Mac asked.

"Sure, let me just clean this up and I'm set to go." Stella accepted.

Twenty minutes later Mac and Stella were in the park at their favourite stand where Mac ordered each a hotdog and a coffee. They walked over to the bench in the park and sat down. Stella watched him take a big bite of his hotdog and started laughing. Mac's face went in a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"You got mustard on your chin." Stella said as she reached for Mac's face.

"Where?" Mac questioned.

"Right… here." Stella's finger went over the spot and she showed him the mustard. Then she seductively licked it off her finger.

"Bonasera, are you making a move on me?" Mac shook his head shyly.

"What if I am, Taylor?" Now or never Taylor, Mac considered. He reached over to Stella and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Taylor, are you making a move on me?" Stella whispered as they parted for air.

"What if I am, Bonasera?" Mac said with a sinister look.

"What made you do this just only now, Mac?" Stella wondered.

"Something Jordan pointed out to me this morning."

"And what was that?"

"Something about not being alone anymore." Mac smiled.

"Ah, you're referring to her baby." Stella encouraged.

"How do you feel about that?" Stella got interested now.

"I was angry with Jordan at first, but she got me to think." Mac confessed. "I don't want to be alone anymore either."

"So, are you telling me you want a baby with me?" Stella laughed.

And there the shy laugh was back on Mac Taylor's face again. "I wanna find out if we can make this work first, Stella."

Stella looked a little sad.

"But we can talk babies eventually." Mac finished.

"Babies?" Stella squealed.

"How many do you want?"

"At least two." Mac said.

"We need a lot of practise first." Stella flushed.

"We can start tonight." Mac planted a sweet kiss on Stella's lips again. "But we'd better get to work right now before we'll be missed."

"Spoilsport." Stella teased.

"Tonight." Mac promised.

"You're place since Jordan is staying with me now?"

"Definitely, now let's go." They both got up and headed back to the lab.

***

At 3pm Jordan was back at the lab as promised. She and Adam were working on a case that had gone cold when Mac walked in telling them that they had a new case. He, Stella and Sheldon were heading out to the crime scene. Jordan and Adam would finish the cold case and work the evidence that Mac and Stella would take back. What they found a pretty messy crime scene with one bloody leg.

"What have we got here, Sheldon?"

"The limb was severed post mortem. Sheldon explained.

"Time of death?" Stella questioned.

"I can't te-"

"Stop, hold it." Mac interrupted.

"What Mac?" Stella wondered.

"We can't process this scene alone. I think this vic is naval." Mac showed the victim's dog tags he found near his toes.

"Time to bring in NCIS." Sheldon agreed.

"Jordan isn't going to like this at all." Stella whispered hoping Mac didn't hear her. But Mac was already on the phone.

"_Gibbs."_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs picked up after his cell phone went off.

"Jethro, Mac Taylor here." Mac responded.

"_Mac, how you been?"_ Gibbs informed.

"This is not a social call Jethro, we got a dead Marine here."

"_What have you got Mac?"_ Gibbs required.

"A leg and some dog tags, Jethro."

"_Secure that crime scene, we're on our way."_ Gibbs told Mac and then closed his phone.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Washington DC**

"Hey, how was your date last night, McFly?" Tony DiNozzo asked McGee.

"You eavesdropped again, Tony." McGee sang.

"Guess it didn't go too well, huh?" Ziva teased.

"She had to cancel, Ziva."

"What excuse did she give?" Ziva fished further.

"Filling in for a sick colleague on a flight to New York."

"Hey, that's a good one." Tony chuckled.

"Hey, how was your date last night?" Abby Sciuto asked as she walked in to the bullpen.

"Date never happened." Tony chuckled again.

"Oh, what excuse did she have?" Abby required.

"Filling in for a sick colleague on a flight to New York." "Hey, that's a good one."

"Grab your overnight bag."

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"New York."

"Start spreadin' the news. Old Sinatra Song." Tony earned himself a head slap Gibbs. "Ok, grabbing my gear, boss."

"Manhattan." Gibbs called after him and Ziva.

"What's in Manhattan?" Ziva asked.

"A leg, Ziva." Gibbs shouted.

"We're flying to New York to take a look at a leg?" McGee asked.

"It belongs to a Marine." Gibbs answered.

"How can you tell from a leg?" Abby wondered.

"Abbs…" Gibbs snapped his finger to her attention back. "Grab your bag."

"You mean I really can come along, Gibbs?" Abby jumped.

"It's not like you haven't lost your crime scene virginity before, Abby." Gibbs teased.

"Oh goody, grabbing my gear, boss. Abby imitated Tony as she left for her lab.

"And collect Ducky." Gibbs shouted after her. "Let's go McFly."

***

**New York**

As Gibbs had requested Mac made sure that the crime scene was secured. He called in Adam to help. After they were finished Flack and a few cops guarded the scene and made sure nosey disaster tourists were kept at a distance. Mac and his team headed back to the lab in wait of the arrival of the NCIS team. Back at the lab Stella was looking for Jordan.

"Hey, here you are." Stella piped up when she found Jordan in the locker room.

"Hey, what's up, Stell?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tonight." Stella blushed.

"Hot date?" Jordan giggled.

"Yes, and I got you to thank you for it." Stella kissed Jordan on the cheek.

"Me? What on earth did I do?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know exactly what you told Mac this morning, but we're dating." Stella gloated.

"My God Stella, that's fantastic!" Jordan squealed. "Finally!"

"Shhh Jordan, we don't want anyone to know yet." Stella whispered.

"So why are you telling me?" whispered back. "To thank you, you nutter."

"Well, you're most welcome sis-in-law." Jordan giggled.

"C'mon, we better get back to the lab before Gibbs and his team arrive." Stella said.

Jordan stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Stella said as she looked at Jordan pale face.

"Jordan, are you okay?" She was real worried now. "

Did you say Gibbs? As in Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Jordan's face was still white pale. "

Yes, you know NCIS and NYPD work this case together." Stella said.

"Yeah, but Gibbs. How does Mac know Gibbs?" Jordan wondered and sat down, face in hands.

Stella sat next to Jordan and held patted Jordan's back. "Jordan, they served together, Jordan."

"Why, what's going on, Jordan?" Stella questioned.

"Gibbs." Jordan said.

"Gibbs?" Stella repeated. "Jordan?"

Jordan didn't say anything, she just rubbed her belly. Then it hit Stella.

"Jordan, are you telling me that Gibbs is that naval agent you slept with?"

"Mac and Gibbs will both kill me once they find out." Jordan said.

"Mac doesn't know it was Gibbs?" Stella asked.

"No." Jordan sniffed.

"Do you want Gibbs to know?"

Jordan blew her nose in the hanky Stella handed out. "I can't ruin his life just because of an accident." Jordan sniffed in the hanky.

"Don't call your baby an accident, Jordan." Stella comforted. "You have a wonderful life growing inside of you and if you don't want him to know, we'll figure out a way to keep it that way."

"How?" Jordan dried her tears.

"Well, you're not exactly showing yet, so big shirts will do the trick and I'm sure Flack and Mac won't mention it to Gibbs, discretion is their middle name." Stella blinked. "Now c'mon, we don't want Mac sending out a search party for us."

Jordan nodded, fixed her make up and went for the break room with Stella.

***

Back in the break room Adam and Sheldon were having a snack when Gibbs' team finally arrived. It had taken them a few hours to get to New York which Tony had filled with his movie stories to Ziva, Ducky reading a medical magazine, Abby enjoying her hard rock music and Gibbs' sleeping the entire flight. He was at the coffee machine when Mac entered the break room.

"Jethro."

"Mac."

Gibbs and Mac hugged and shook hands.

"Long time no see." Gibbs stated.

"Well, you know how it is with work." Mac scratched the back of his head.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs agreed.

"That's your team?" Mac asked.

"Yup. Time for introductions." Gibbs took a last zip of his coffee and both men walked over.

"Mac Taylor, meet Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David, Dr. Ducky Mallard and forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto.

Mac nodded towards the team.

"Nice to meet you all." Then he introduced his team. "Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, you'll meet Dr. Sid Hammerback later on. Hawkes, where are the ladies?" Mac informed.

Tony's face went bright till Ziva slapped him on his chest.

"Here they come." Sheldon said. "Jethro, meet Stella Bonasera and Jordan D'Angelo." Mac said.

At the mention of latter name Gibbs didn't move. For a brief moment visions of 3 months ago played through his head. Him and Jordan laughing over a glass of bourbon, walking through the rain for his car, entering his house, stripping each other of their wet clothes, making love in front of the fire place… He never thought he would see her again, and yet here she was. Gibbs turned to greet Stella and then Jordan.

"Detective D'Angelo."

"Special Agent Gibbs." Jordan didn't even blink when he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." Jordan said.

Gibbs figured she hadn't told anyone about their night, so he decided to play along.

"Mac, you wanna take us to the crime scene?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure Jethro, although we had to take the leg back to the lab." Mac pointed out.

"Sheldon?"

"I'll take Dr. Mallard to Sid." Sheldon said.

"Abbs, you can stay here." Gibbs told her.

Adam jumped right in. "I'll give you a tour around the lab."

Abby jumped and clapped. "Oh goody, cause my lab is real small compared to this one."

"Stella, why don't you ride with agent Tony and Ziva and I'll drive with Jethro, Jordan and Tim." Mac suggested.

"Sure Mac, we'll meet you there." Stella agreed ignoring Jordan's pleading face.

The new teams split up and walked to Mac's and Stella's SUV's. During the ride Jordan sat in the front next to Mac and Gibbs in the back, which was pretty unusual for him. Mac updated him on how they found the leg and what they found at the crime scene. Jordan was quiet for most of the ride, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. He would speak to her later, the case came first.

***

When they got to the crime scene, they were greeted by Flack who held an eye witness aside so that Gibbs could question him. Mac joined them as Flack led them to the witness. He explained why NCIS had to be involved.

"Agent Gibbs, this is Mr. Roe." Flack introduced him.

"Gibbs. NCIS." He said.

"Is this how you found the leg?" Gibbs asked as he showed him a photo that Mac had taken earlier.

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Wrangler found it in that dumpster." The man spoke. "When he realized what he was holding, he tossed it to get rid of it. Landed there. Funny, huh?"

Gibbs looked at him with a question.

"What?" "How it landed. Like it was climbing in the stairs." The man explained.

"You think finding a severed leg of a Marine is funny?" Gibbs questioned the man.

"No Sir, I don't."

"Find the rest of the body?" Gibbs questioned on.

"Not yet. Det. Taylor's boys are checking all the dumpsters and the town garbage pit." The man said and left after Gibbs' nod.

"D'Angelo." Gibbs called.

Jordan walked over to Gibbs while Tony took pictures, and Ziva was sketching. Mac and Stella were doing their own investigation and McGee was finishing a phone call.

"Yes Gibbs." Jordan answered.

He motioned with his head to come over. And so she did. "

Weren't you stationed in Chicago?" Gibbs asked.

"Needed a change of scenery." Jordan told him. "Applied for a job at NYPD." "

We need to talk." Gibbs said.

"I know." Jordan answered. "But not here. This is work." Jordan kept it professionally.

"When?" Gibbs looked worried.

"Later." Jordan told him as she wrote down Stella's address, then she went back to the scene.

"Hey D'Angelo!" Gibbs called after Jordan. She turned around and looked at him uncertainly. "Good to see you again." Gibbs smiled. A blushing smile appeared on Jordan's face.

After the teams had collected all the evidence they headed back to the crime lab to call it a night. It had been a long day and the case wasn't going anywhere till they got some results from Ducky and Sid. So Gibbs and his team went to the hotel to check in and Mac's team called it a night as well.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Stella came out of the bathroom getting ready for her date with Mac. Standing in front of the closet she reached for a pair of black trousers and her favourite pink top. She put the clothes on and took a look in the mirror for the result. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"C'mon in, Jordan." Stella invited.

Jordan took a peek around the door and put on her best pouty face.

"No way Bonasera, that's not working!" She shrieked.

"Excuse me?" Stella dazed. "It's one of Mac's favourites."

"That might be Sweet chicks, but that's our Working Mac, tonight you are on a date with sinister Mac." Jordan blinked. "And that isn't hot enough." Jordan stated.

"Jordan, this is Mac we're talking about." Stella griped.

"Exactly! With you looking like that Mac is gonna think of you as his working partner, and he'll feel like your boss again." Jordan laughed. "And you definitely want to be with a casual Mac tonight." She blurted on. "Let's see what else is in your closet."

Jordan went over and opened the closet door.

"Okay, I got the message." Stella admitted.

"What have you got in mind?" Stella said in surprise.

"How long have we got?" Jordan asked as she reached for Stella's watch to look at the time.

"About called a cab for in about an hour." Stella gasped.

"Well we'd better hurry then, you undress and I'll pick something hot out for you." Jordan giggled.

Stella undressed while Jordan too out a beautiful deep blue low cut summer dress. That would look awesome on Stella, Jordan thought. She handed the dress over and went looking for a pair of matching shoes. When she got back Stella was disapproving the outfit in the mirror.

"Jordan, this dress too much and it isn't quite warm enough outside." She moaned. But Jordan was not about to give in yet.

"So, don't you have a matching wrap or something?"

"Top drawer."

Jordan went to the top drawer and handed Stella a beautiful light silk shawl to go with the dress. "Perfect Stell." Jordan complimented.

"I don't know Jordan, isn't this a bit too formal?"

"I tell you Stella, it's not too formal and not that casual as the black trousers." Jordan protested.

"How about this one?" Stella reached for a very flowery dress with half long sleeves.

Jordan let herself fall back to the bed.

"Jeez Stell, we're not living in the fifties anymore."

"Hey, don't judge my taste in clothes." Stella said when she threw the dress on the top of Jordan.

Jordan got up, lay the dress on the bed and reached for a black white dotted dress that she held up in front of her.

"Well, with this one you look like a Dalmatian." Jordan giggled.

"What were you thinking when you bought it, girl?" she rolled her eyes.

In return Stella stuck out her tongue, took the dress from Jordan and threw it with the other on the bed. She ten reached out for a black dress and showed it to Jordan.

"Too formal." Jordan whined.

"Oh, I've had it. Give me that blue dress." Stella gave in.

A satisfied Jordan jumped off the bed and handed Stella her dress and left for the living room.

"Just leave the dressed, I'll clean up later." Jordan offered.

Fifteen minutes later Stella came out of the bed room wearing the clothes Jordan had picked out for her. She escorted Stella to the front door, handed her a night bag and got a questionably look from Stella. Jordan sniggered, gave Stella a quick peck on her cheek and pushed her out of the door. Suddenly the door opened again and Jordan came running after Stella.

"Wait up Stell, you forgot something here." Jordan breathed for air.

"What?" Stella was startled.

"These." Jordan handed her a pack of condoms.

"We don't want history to repeat itself, right? Mac will have his hands full with this little one first." Jordan rubbed her belly and turned to back inside. "Have a great night Stella, see you tomorrow." Jordan shouted and closed the door, leaving a stunned Stella in the hallway.

"Kicked out of my own apartment." She mumbled and left for her taxi.

***

Gibbs stepped out of the cab he had called for and checked the address of the building that he was facing now. He figured he had waited long enough and wanted some answers from Jordan. He threw away the empty coffee cup, opened the door and headed for the elevator that took him to the 3rd floor. Then he rang the doorbell.

"Did you forget anything Stella?" Jordan opened the door. Gibbs turned toward Jordan who looked spooked.

"You okay, Jordan?" He asked slightly worried.

"Uh… yes." Jordan assured. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"You said later, this is later Jordan." Gibbs stayed calm as he stared at Jordan.

"You know, that glare won't work on me." Jordan opened the door for Gibbs. "But do come in." She walked toward the living room, Gibbs followed.

"Can I get you something?" Jordan offered.

"Coffee, Bourbon? Oh no Bourbon, that's what got us in this mess to start with." Jordan babbled and left for the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

Gibbs was on her tail. She reached for the coffee box and when she turned she bumped literally in to Gibbs. The box fell, spilling the coffee all over the floor.

"Jordan…" Gibbs started.

"Gibbs, I need to clean this up first." Jordan kneeled and started sweeping the coffee together. Gibbs knelt down as well and clutched Jordan's arm.

"Jordan hold on, let me help you." Gibbs offered.

Jordan stood up and walked back to the living room where she sat down on the couch staring out through the window. Five minutes later Gibbs had joined her.

"Jordan…" He tried again. "Why are you really in New York and don't give that crap about needing a change of scenery again." He advised. Jordan kept quiet.

"You told me how much you loved that job, there's no way in hell that you gave it up." Gibbs almost shouted.

"Well I loved it so much that it got me fired." Jordan shot back. She almost added 'and knocked up' when she realized what she was yelling for. "I blew it Gibbs…" Jordan calmed down.

"You regret it?" Gibbs asked out of the blue.

"What?" Jordan asked surprised. "That it happened." Gibbs explained. Jordan nodded no.

"We both needed it at the time." Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I just regret that you left in the middle of the night." Jordan looked up.

"Gibbs, I had a job to get back to."

"I know, but you don't now." Gibbs said.

"Mac wouldn't fire me; he more likely would kill me." Gibbs felt like Jordan suppressed something, but decided he had put her through enough tonight.

"So, how about that Bourbon?" He asked instead.

"Sure, I'll get you some." Jordan stood up and went for the cabinet.

"Join me?"

"I'll have a just a soda, besides that's what got us-"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture here." Gibbs interrupted with a laugh. Jordan poured Gibbs a glass of Bourbon and handed him the drink.

"Nice apartment." Gibbs complimented while he turned on the TV.

"Not mine though." Jordan confessed. "It's Stella's." "I still need to find one of my own." Jordan took a sip of her soda and sat down next to Gibbs.

"That's why I saw Stella leave." Gibbs commented.

"You saw Stella?" That had gotten Jordan's attention.

"You talked to her?" Jordan asked nicely.

"No, only said I saw her." Gibbs replied.

"Ok, wanna watch this movie?" Jordan had a sudden interest in the TV guide.

"Sure." Gibbs kicked off his shoes and put them on the coffee table.

"Mind if I snuggle in to you?" Jordan enquired. Gibbs gave her his famous glare. "As friends you nutter." She joked.

"Sure." Jordan made herself commutable against Gibbs' chest.

Half way through the movie Gibbs noticed that Jordan had dozed off to sleep. He got up, searched for a blanket and covered Jordan with it. Because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries this he kissed Jordan softly on her forehead.

"Night Angel." He whispered soft.

Jordan snuggled in to her blanket and mumbled, "Night Probie." Jordan mumbled in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at Mac's apartment Stella stood at the front door considering whether to use her spare key or not. She remembered Jordan's words 'This is a real date' and put the spare key back in to her purse. She rang the doorbell and waited.

When Mac opened the door he was dead struck by Stella's appearance.

"Mac, close your mouth, you're catching flies." Stella joked.

Mac's cheeks went all red and it took him a moment to speak.

"You look amazing, Stell." Mac complimented.

"Come on in." Stella followed Mac.

"You don't look half as bad yourself, Taylor." She chuckled enjoying the back view. Mac stopped, looked at his butt and then stared at Stella. "You know, she started, "You should wear more casual at work."

She slowly walked towards Mac and stroke her finger along the V-line of his T-shirt.

"This…" She kissed him softly on his lips. "… is far more attractive than to ties." Mac lay his hands around her waist and pulled Stella and pulled Stella in for a deeper kiss.

"Hi" Stella greeted him as they parted their lips.

"Hi yourself, Gorgeous." Mac blushed.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hmm… red wine, please."

Mac took Stella's hand and together they walked to the kitchen. While Stella got the glasses, Mac got a bottle of red wine and poured the glasses.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Mac informed.

"Hmm… smells good, what are we having?"

"Mexican steak." Mac pulled Stella in for another kiss.

"Hmm… perfect." Stella commented.

"Steak or kiss?" Mac teased.

"Both." Stella whispered.

"Follow me, Gorgeous." Mac reached for Stella's hand and led her to the dining room.

"Mac, this is wonderful" Stella complimented as she admired the set dinner table with candles all around. Mac pulled the chair back for Stella to take a seat. She smiled gratefully as she sat down.

"Be right back." He whispered in her ear and left for the kitchen.

Three minutes later Mac walked back in with two plates and served one to Stella. He then sat down himself.

"This is real good, Mac." Stella said as she tasted Mac's cooking.

"Why, tank you. It's been too long since I cooked a real meal, Stell." Mac admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, having dinner by yourself doesn't really invite to cook." Stella agreed.

"So let's enjoy this before it get's cold." "Good idea." Mac chuckled.

After dinner Mac poured them another glass of wine while Stella took the dishes to the kitchen. He then dimmed the lights and took the glasses of wine to the living room. He turned on some soft music, lighted some candles and relaxed on the couch for Stella to return.

***

Fifteen minutes later Stella still wasn't back and Mac had dozed off a bit. Suddenly he heard a little cough. Mac swallowed as he opened his eyes.

"Hello Mac…" she murmured.

"Stella…" He didn't expect to find Stella standing in the doorway with a black almost see-through negligee. Her hair was lose and hanging over her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" she said amused.

"Stell…" Mac got up Stella moved seductively towards Mac. He moved forward to Stella while stripping off his shirt before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I need you Mac…"

Within seconds Mac greedily claimed her mouth. He picked Stella up carried her to the bedroom. Stella trembled in his hold, taking what he was giving her as she returned his kiss. Gently he lay her on the bed and within moment she had him out of his clothes and he consumed with passion, ripping her negligee off, revealing her sexy body to his gaze.

Mac didn't hold back. He touched and tasted every inch of her body. Stella couldn't believe it that this beautiful man could make her release that powerful. She moaned and cried out as he discovered her sensitive spots. But she wanted more. She wanted him and was holding that part away from her.

"Make love to me, Mac. Please!" She murmured, pulling him on top of her as she lay down and clamped her legs around his hips.

"Stella…" He whispered.

"Take me. Take me now, she demanded.

He made wild passionate love to her, both overwhelmed by the sensation. Exhausted, satisfied and happy they fell asleep, Stella safely spooned in to Mac.

***

Gibbs got up at six the next day. For some reason he couldn't sleep. Something about this case was nagging him. If they had found a leg and a sock, why didn't find a shoe? They were missing something here. He changed in to some sweats and an old NIS jumper, and headed out for his morning run to the park. When he got there he noticed that it was near the crime scene. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Also jogging is the park was Jordan. He decided to catch up with her.

"Hey D'Angelo!" He called out for Jordan. "Wait up!"

Jordan stopped and turned. Gibbs ran towards her. When he reached her he caught up Gibbs bent over trying to catch his breath. Jordan poked him in the ribs.

"You are out of shape Gibbs".

"Ya think Jordan?!" He shot back. "You go for a run every morning?" Gibbs asked Jordan. "

Only when I need to think." Jordan answered.

"Something on your mind?" Gibbs was interested.

"Yeah, about the case." Jordan helped Gibbs up. "

Like what?" Gibbs got curious.

"Well, why didn't we find some footwear?" Jordan threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, exactly my thoughts." Gibbs acknowledged.

"You know what? Why don't we go back and search the premises?" Jordan suggested.

"Lead the way, Angel." Gibbs remarked. Jordan gave Gibbs one of his own famous glares and led on.

As the walked along a pond Jordan observed the grass. "What's that in the soil?"

Gibbs kneeled down and took a closer look. "It's a footprint." He observed the print. "About the same size as the foot."

Jordan glanced around. "Well I can't see any shoes lying around." She remarked.

"What about the pond?" Gibbs looked up.

"Could definitely be a good place to drop it." Jordan agreed.

Gibbs got up. "Well…?"

Jordan gave him a dubious look. "Well what?"

"It's not that deep, you could step in to it." Gibbs suggested.

"Me?" Jordan shrieked. "Why not you?" She demanded.

"I outrank you." Gibbs dryly said.

"Oh no Mister, that's not how it works here." Jordan stopped him. "We're pulling straws." "The one that loses, is dumpster diving." She told him.

Gibbs walked to a tree and ripped some sticks from it. He then made sure two of them were shorter. He held them in his closed hand and gave Jordan the honour. He then pulled his own straw and showed it to Jordan.

"Looks like you're going on a little diving trip, D'Angelo." Gibbs pointed to the pond.

***

Jordan grumbled and sat down. Gibbs had an aggravated gaze on his face.

"I'm not getting my new shoes wet, Gibbs." She explained while she took off her sneakers and socks.

Gibbs held out a hand to help Jordan up and sat on the grass watching Jordan go in the pond.

"Whoa, this water is cold." She screamed.

"Don't be a sissy Jordan!" Gibbs laughed.

"Hell, you're not the one getting all soaked here." Jordan yelled back.

Not long after later Gibbs heard a big 'Yes!' coming from the pond.

"Find anything?" Gibbs called.

"Found a boot!" Jordan confirmed.

"Then get out of that pond." Gibbs ordered.

"What the heck do you think I'm doing here?" Jordan replied.

"Move it, Jordan!" Gibbs laughed at her complaint.

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from Jordan. Gibbs got up and ran in the direction of the pond. Jordan was halfway standing in the water.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm stuck!" Jordan snapped.

Now Gibbs really was pissed. "Give me your hand." He whined.

Jordan reached over her hand and before Gibbs knew it, she pulled him into the water causing them both go under.

"Jordan?!" He shouted as he reached the surface. "What the hell where you thinking?!" Gibbs demanded as he swam to Jordan.

"That's for cheating." Jordan snickered.

"Cheating?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Yup" she giggled as she reached for his pocket and showed him the fourth and shortest stick. "Payback is a bitch, Probie!" She triumphed.

"Really Angel?" Gibbs reached out for her waist and pulled her close. "Then…" Gibbs pulled some hair out of her face, "… you should be awarded."

He leaned in and claimed her mouth for a long required deep kiss that he had missed for the last three months. Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck to and welcomed that kiss with the same desire. An old lady that had watched the whole commotion brought them back with her applause showing her approval.

"Let's get this back to the lab, I'm soaked." Gibbs grinned.

"Well, at least my shoes stayed dry." Jordan sneered as he helped her out of the water.

"But I do need a shower." She declared as they left for the lab.

Gibbs took out his phone and speed dialled 2. "Abs…"

***


	5. Chapter 5

After the call from Gibbs Abby hurried to his hotel room and collected some clothes as requested. She didn't question Gibbs on what he had done. She too excited to go back to the New York crime lab.

Adam Ross had shown her around the day before and Abby was more than amazed by the facilities it had. She really needed to have a word with the Director about Major Mass Spec and Captain Comparison Microscope. But for now she enjoyed the fact that she got to play around with the latest equipment.

"Hey Adam!" She greeted as she walked in to him. Nothing.

"Adam!" She yelled. Again nothing.

She approached him and pulled the earplug out of his ear. Adam swiftly reacted.

"Abby, don't sneak up on people like that!" He whimpered shyly.

"Sorry, am I that scary?" Abby informed.

"Not at all, just special." Adam stared at her dog collar.

"Everybody's special Adam, what's on that Ipod?" Abby asked curiously.

"Android Lust." Adam look down at his Ipod.

"Really?" Abby grinned happily cause some liked the same music. "Let me listen in." She reached for the Ipod.

"Android Lust presents a blend of electronic rock that is challenging, engaging, and fiercely emotional." Adam shyly wanted to let Abby know about his knowledge of music.

"Great Ipod. It's a necessity." She complimented.

"Necessity, the mother of invention." Adam explained as he went back to the evidence. "I suspect the inventors of Super Glue never imagined that when heated up and applied to surfaces in gaseous forms, its bonding capabilities would enable us to obtain fingerprints from a human leg." Adam snickered.

"I like that commercial where the guy puts Super Glue on his hardhat and then glued his head to the beam and hung there. I tried that with my little brother." Abby laughed.

"I sense this doesn't have a storybook ending." Adam joked.

"It does if you like your stories to end with bald seven year olds. He still gets mad when I call him Kojak." Abby got rewarded the cutest smile from Adam. An 'Uh-hum' from the door reminded them where they were.

"How long to get results on that fingerprint?" Mac asked Adam as he walked in?

"Well, I'm flying solo here, so-"

"Does it go any faster if you had an assistant?" Mac invited.

Definitely." Adam smiled.

"Okay, you got the job, Abby." Mac informed.

***

As he wanted to leave he bumped in to a soggy Gibbs and Jordan.

"Do I even wanna know?" Mac asked dryly.

"You'd better." Gibbs said as he passed Mac.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled. "What happened? You're both wet to the bone."

Abby gave Jordan a big crushing hug. "Abby…" Jordan breathed.

"Oh sorry Jordan." Abby let go of Jordan and squinted at Gibbs.

"I lost." Jordan looked at Mac.

"You pulled straws." Mac finished.

"Yeah, but why are you so soaked, Gibbs?" Abby questioned.

Gibbs didn't answer that one. "Clothes Abbs!"

"Oh, right clothes." Abby ran off to get her coffin bag with Gibbs' spare clothes.

"So any other body parts show up?" Mac asked looking at the bag Jordan was carrying.

"Not likely, all we found was this boot." Jordan showed Mac the collected item.

"Adam, take the boot and get to work." Mac was angry. Gibbs observed the scene.

"Don't tell me you pulled that stunt again?" Mac shot.

"Well, he pulled rank, Mac, and he cheated." Jordan snapped.

"Jordan, you shouldn't have been in that water in the first place." Mac reminded her angry.

"Don't you-"

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted Jordan having enough of the bickering. Both Mac and Jordan faced Gibbs. "Jordan, go and take that shower." Gibbs ordered. "Now, Jordan."

Jordan watched Mac who had calmed down. "Go on." Mac touched his brows and looked up to Jordan. Angry she left for the locker room.

"You didn't have to be that harsh." Gibbs told Mac.

"Yeah, I know, but she needs to grow up." Mac excused himself.

"Don't you think she is?" Gibbs asked. "She's one hell of a CSI; perspective, committed. If it wasn't for Jordan, we would never have found that boot." Gibbs explained. "We marked the spot where the footprint was." Gibbs remembered.

"I'll send Sheldon and Adam." Mac reached out for his phone. "You better get a shower as well." Mac grinned as he looked at a still soaked Gibbs. "And don't cheat on any of my CSI's again. They are good." Mac laughed as Gibbs left for the locker room.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Mac entered his office thinking more and more about Jordan and the baby. In his opinion Jordan still shouldn't have gone in to that pond. What if she had really slipped? He didn't want her to take any risk. He sat down in his chair and gazed of the city of New York. Deep in thoughts he wasn't aware of Stella's presence.

"Earth to Mac." Stella said for the third time.

"Huh?" Mac looked up. "

Mac, you seemed miles away." Stella commented.

"Nothing." Mac still had a worried look.

"Nothing? Ok Taylor, out with it." Stella ordered as she sat down as well.

Mac shook his head. "Jordan. She went dumpster diving in a pond with Jethro." Mac detailed.

Jordan and Gibbs, Stella thought, interesting. "So?"

"So I gave her a lecture in front of Jethro." Mac sighed.

"About?" Stella was getting worried now. "About being reckless, she could have slipped." Mac got up. "She could have told him that she's pregnant, but no, she had to pull straws like this baby doesn't exist." Mac slammed his fist on the desk.

"Ok, then what happened?" Stella got up.

"What did Jordan say?"

"Nothing, Jethro sent her off to the shower." Mac sat down again.

"Did you tell him?" Stella got up walked behind Mac and rubbed his sleeps.

"That's not my call, Gorgeous." Mac closed his eyes and started to relax.

"Mac Taylor, now you listen to me." Stella continued her massage. "Jordan is a grown woman, she would never and I mean never, jeopardize the life of that baby. She's almost 40 and she knows the risks. Trust me on this one." Stella kissed Mac on his head. "Did you apologize?" Stella asked.

"No." "Well maybe you should, it's not healthy for the baby or for Jordan for that matter." Mac got up from his chair. "Maybe you're right." Mac put a soft kiss on Stella's lips. "I'll go and find her." Mac left his office with Stella wondering what happened to make Jordan act that way.

***

Back in the locker room Jordan had gotten her spare clothes and jumped under the shower. She let the water run over her body and her mind went back to her argument with Mac. She felt guilty now and tears were running down her cheek. When she heard someone enter the shower room, she closed her eyes to regain herself. Suddenly familiar hands were travelling over somewhat new territory, even though they touched her only once.

"You know this is my favourite part." Jordan was told.

"How can you have a favourite part already, Probie?" She asked.

"This flare, this slope. It's sexy. Gibbs' lips and tongue danced over her back.

"What did Mac have to say?" Jordan shivered…

"Don't worry about Mac, you'll be fine." Gibbs assured her stroking her again. "It's so feminine, Angel." Gibbs continued.

"It's not sexy." Jordan protested.

"It's sensual." Gibbs spoke against her spine.

"It's a hip, Jethro." Jordan laughed.

Gibbs stroked the gentle over her hip up to her waist. "I have a thing for your hipbone, Jordan D'Angelo." He murmured.

"A thing, huh?" Jordan wondered.

"Oh yeah, it started three months ago." Gibbs told her.

"Should I be jealous?" Jordan enquired.

"No not, jealous, your hips led me to you." Gibbs admitted.

"I think we need to shower. Seriously, grab some shampoo and wash my hair, Jethro. You're not making too much sense."

He ignored her and continued to massage her side. "Your hips were the first thing I noticed about you. Actually, it was more your walk, the way your hips swayed and guided you.

"My walk?" Jordan laughed. "Now I know that you're full of it."

Gibbs' mock pout didn't get the sympathy he was hoping for. But he wouldn't trade the smile he got instead for anything.

"J-" "Shhh…" Jordan suddenly put her fingers on his lips.

"Jordan?" Mac called out.

Gibbs held tightly to Jordan, both not making a sound.

"Jordan, I know you're in there, you're badge is lying on a chair" Mac pointed out.

"I'm not speaking to you." Jordan finally said and held a hand over Gibbs mouth.

"I just came in to apologize." Mac told her. "I wanna explain why I was worried." He made clear. Silence.

Jordan quickly thought about what to do without telling Gibbs. "Uh Mac, let me just finish and we'll about it in your office, ok?" She suggested.

"Sure, but hurry, I got an appointment with the D.A. in half an hour." Mac said and left.

"You were saying…" Jordan asked after Mac had left.

"You should go and talk to him." Gibbs suggested. Jordan nodded. "We'll finish this later." Gibbs promised.

"I think I should get out first, just in case." Jordan offered. Gibbs nodded and let her go, but not before he got a long overdue sensual deep kiss.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan quickly dried herself off, got dressed and left for Mac's office. As she walked out if the locker room she saluted to Ziva and Tony who where on their way to Abby. Tony stared at Jordan's behind and whistled. She stopped and turned just to see Ziva smacking Tony's head.

"Hey! I was only complimenting the view." Tony mocked.

"And I am only doing what Gibbs would do." Ziva snapped.

"Gibbs would have agreed with me, Zee-vah."

"Sure he would." Ziva said as she pushed him to move.

Tony grabbed Ziva by her arm as he saw Gibbs leave the same locker room.

"Is that a coincidence?" Ziva whispered.

"Gibbs and coincidences?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Never, I can smell a story here. Now where is McFluf to take notes?"

"Notes for what?" Abby asked as Ziva pushed Tony in to the lab.

"Humour me here, Abby." Tony started. "If you see a woman coming out of the ladies locker, what do you think off?" Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"That she got changed, Tony, what else?"

Tony stopped Abby from waving her hands. "Ok, but what if you see a man coming out of that same locker room about 2 minutes after the woman?" Tony continued.

"Tony, you are you talking about Jordan and Gibbs." Abby said.

"That very same couple." Tony remarked.

"They are not a couple, Tony!" Ziva snapped. Abby giggled.

"Ok, what happened?" Tony was real curious now.

"They found the boot." Abby began. "Gibbs and Jordan pulled straws; Jordan lost and had to water dive for the boot, Gibbs called to bring spare clothes and both arrived at the lab soak wet." Abby rattled.

"They pulled draws?" Ziva questioned.

"Straws, Ziva." Tony corrected. Ziva stuck her tongue out.

"Gibbs never pulls straws. Why would he pull straws with Jordan?" Tony whined.

"Dunno, but Mac sure wasn't looking too happy when they got back." Abby said.

"And why was Gibbs wet?" Tony mused as Ziva tore him out of the lab.

"He never answered that question." Abby thought as she squeezed Bert, the hippo.

***

"I'm sorry." Jordan said as she stuck her head in to Mac's office. A small smile appeared on Mac's face as he got up.

"Same here." He said, kissing Jordan on her head. "Let's sit down and talk about this." Mac held out his hand. Jordan reached out and Mac led her to his chair. He sat down on his desk.

"I-" Both said in unison.

"Ladies first." Mac said.

"I didn't think. It was out before I knew it." Jordan said quietly.

"I shouldn't have been so overprotective." Mac continued. "And you don't tell personal stuff to somebody you just met." Jordan didn't say anything, she was overwhelmed by guilt now. "Jethro never would have let you go in that water if he had known." Mac assured Jordan.

"How can you be so certain?" Jordan finally spoke.

"I've known Jethro since we served and he was married to Shannon. They had a daughter, Kelly." Mac told her.

"I can't believe it." Jordan whispered. "Tell me?"

"They were murdered when Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm." Mac didn't give Jordan all the details. He felt that was up to Jethro.

"That's awful." Jordan felt for Gibbs' loss.

"He would do anything to get them back." Mac sighed.

"Like you would for Claire." Jordan reminded Mac and gave him a big hug. "I'll try to be more careful." Jordan promised.

"So, does this mean I'm off the hook?" Jordan wiggled her brows, causing Mac to smile.

"I'll let it slip for now!" He warned.

"You two okay?" Stella asked as she entered Mac's office.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mac kissed her on the cheek. "Got to go and see the D.A. now. You two behave." Mac pointed a finger at Jordan.

"Yes Sir." Jordan laughed while she turned to the window.

"You sure you okay?" Stella asked as Jordan sighed.

"I honestly don't know what to do, Stella." Jordan said. "I mean, after what Mac told me about Jethro and Shannon, I don't think I can keep it from Jethro."

Stella put her hands in her pockets and moved to Jordan. "Maybe it's time to come clean." She suggested.

"Maybe. I think we're growing closer." Jordan smiled.

Stella marched for the door and closed it. "So, I've heard, now spill." And Jordan told Stella about what almost happened in the shower.

***


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: For those of you who have noticed. I suck at crime, but to make this story work, I borrowed some of the NCIS episode "My other left foot".  
Writing credits for that go to to Donald P. Bellisari, Don McGill and Jack Bernstein. I don't own.**_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later Flack and Sheldon returned from the park with the requested footprint. Mac had ordered them to take it to Adam and Abby, because he needed Sheldon with Stella onanother case. Sheldon went straight to Stella's office, while Flack took the evidence to Abby.

"Adam!" Flack shouted. He placed the evidence on the table and popped his fingers in his ears. "Adam!" Flack yelled again.

Abby turned around. She tapped Adam on the shoulder. "Adam, you got company." Abby pointed out.

Adam took the plugs out of his ears and met Flack's angry face.

"Hi, I'm Abigail Sciuto." Abby introduced herself. "But please call me Abby, or Abbs. Just not Abigail." Abby squinted. Flack stared at Abby looked at her ID to check. "NCIS" she told him while he checked her outfit. "I'm working with Adam." Abby explained.

"Right, detective Don Flack." Adam introduced Don while he searched the bag with evidence. Abby had joined Adam with the evidence. "What did you get us, Flack?" Adam asked.

Flack walked over to Adam and Abby. "The footprint Gibbs and Jordan found and some botanical stuff." Don answered.

"Hinky." Abby said.

"Hinky?" Both Flack and Adam said in unison.

"Hinky as in something not right." Gibbs walked in and handed Abby a caf-pow."

"Thank you, my hero." Abby took a quick nipped on the straw.

"So now we have a leg, a sock, some dog tags and a footprint."

"Gibbs, you're forgetting about our interesting little bit of botanical evidence." Abby showed him.

Gibbs took a closer look. "Oh that. Yeah. Well, I want the life history, family, where it grew up. Abby followed Gibbs in a typical Gibbs' walk.

"College transcripts?" Adam asked out of the blur. Gibbs turned to give Adam one of his glares. Quicl Abby jumped in front of Adam.

"I know, I know, but he doesn't, yet." She smiled sweetly and she pushed Adam back to Flack.

***

After Mac had gotten back from the D.A. he went looking for Gibbs. He found him in autopsy with Ducky and Sid who were studying the leg. As Mac walked Gibbs was observing with a cup of coffee. He really needed some answers. Ducky and Sid appeared to be a lot like, much to Ducky's pleasure.

"Our victim had a titanium ankle joint which I'm about to remove." Ducky stated.

"Well too young for arthritis." Sid took of his glasses.

"Yes, it was most likely due to an accident; auto, motorcycle, skiing.

"Polo. That's a very dangerous sport." Sid claimed to Ducky.

"Yes, the joint will have a serial number traceable to the doctor who performed the surgery." Ducky stated while he took off his rubber gloves.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked as he took another sip of his coffee and dumped the empty cup in the bin.

Ducky washed and dried his hands. "Well, as I suspected, our Marine was dismembered post-mortem. The jagged teeth pattern on the femur bone suggests that a saw was used.

"Ouch!" Mac piped in.

"Well, he didn't feel it, detective Taylor." Ducky assured him.

"Well, given how straight and clean the cut was, it was almost certainly some kind of power saw. I wonder if they still have the Eurail pass. Yeah. In the summer of my eighteenth year, my grandfather gave me a Eurail pass to celebrate my advancement to University. I travelled to nine different countries. Met an Austrian girl named Giselle, who left her fingerprints on my heart, visited all the major museums of Europe. The artwork was extraordinary. Da Vinci, Rembrandt, Van Gogh, Renoir, Botticelli…" Ducky

"I like Botticelli." Sid claimed.

Ducky passed Mac. "And that brings me to Christy Brown, the Irish poet and painter. Yes, he suffered from cerebral palsy. Learned to paint with his foot. Quite remarkable. He wrote an autobiography, "My Left Foot," which became an exceptional film starring Daniel Day Lewis."

"That's a right foot." Mac remarked.

"Oh, so it is. Oh, well." Ducky laughed at Sid while Mac and Gibbs left autopsy.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Mac's office Jordan was already on the phone about the serial number. Ducky had emailed it to her. And currently she was speaking to the doctor's assistant.

"Serial number of the ankle joint is three two seven four zero one five. I'll hold." She held the phone on her shoulder.

Mac and Gibbs walked in with after they left autopsy. Gibbs holding 2 cups of coffee. "You'd better be doing something case related, Jordan!" advised as they walked in. He helped her up out of his chair.

"Hang on Mac. They put me on hold." Jordan said as Gibbs handed her the coffee. Jordan took the coffee, and handed it over to Mac. The smell of coffee was the last thing she needed right now. "Yeah sure." Jordan got her attention back to the person on the other side of the line. "Thanks, we'll be there ASAP." She confirmed.

"What did you get?" Gibbs asked as he noticed Jordan's face as she handed Mac the coffee.

"The name of the clinic that surgery, gentlemen." Jordan handed Mac the address.

"Good work, Jordan." Mac complimented. What do you say Jethro, wanna head over there?" Mac was eager to speak to the performing doctor.

"Meet you in the garage." Gibbs said. Mac nodded and left for the garage.

"You okay?" Gibbs informed.

"Yeah, I spoke to Mac earlier. We're good again." Jordan told him as she grabbed for a pen. "Jethro, I need to speak to you later on." Jordan started.

Gibbs got worried about Jordan's expression. "Something on your mind, Jordan?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, but it there's no emergency." Jordan said. "You'd better go and speak to this Dr. Peterson before he slips away. Besides, Mac is already waiting for you." Jordan said absently.

"I'll give you a call when we're done." Gibbs assured her as he kissed her on the back of her head.

From the door Stella observed the interaction between Gibbs and Jordan. They were definitely meant to be together. "Hey, you two have plans for tonight?" Stella sneaked up on them.

Both Gibbs and Jordan were caught of by guard. "Stella!" Jordan shot. "What's on your mind?"

"Well it's Wednesday night tonight and Mac is playing with the band." Stella informed both Gibbs and Jordan. "I figured we all could surprise him. " Stella said.

"I haven't heard Mac play since we served." Gibbs grinned. "I'll be there." He guaranteed Stella. "Jordan?" Gibbs asked as if he was looking for a date.

"Yeah sure, Stella can pick us up here. I don't think I know how to find the jazz bar myself." Gibbs nodded as he and Stella left.

Jordan couldn't stop thinking about Gibbs losing his wife and daughter. Visions about what might have happened kept playing through her mind. And visions about not denying a father his time with his child. Although she was a grown woman, Jordan was finally growing up. But what would be Gibbs's reaction might be once she told him the truth?

***

Mac and Gibbs had arrived at the clinic and were now questioning Dr. Peterson.

"I remember that surgery. We usually fuse the ankle and implant a metal splint in our young servicemen. But his ankle was literally crushed in an auto wreck. May of two thousand, you said?"

"According to our research." Gibbs stated.

Dr. Peterson went through his files.. "Here it is. May fifteenth, two thousand. I implanted that ankle in Marine Private First Class Thomas Dorn." He explained.

"What can you tell me about him?" Mac wanted to know.

"I can tell you a lot about his ankle. I don't even remember the rest of him. Peterson told Mac and Gibbs.

"Seems to be a recurring problem." Gibbs remarked.

"The ankle?" Peterson questioned.

Mac looked up. "No, the rest of him. His leg was found in a Manhattan, trash bin early this morning.

"Just the leg?" Peterson questioned.

"So far." Gibbs answered.

"How deteriorated was the leg? Peterson wanted to know.

"It wasn't." Mac told him. "The M.E. estimated he died within the previous twenty four hours. Is there a problem? Mac questioned.

Peterson scratched the back of his head. "According to his military record, P-F-C Thorn died two years ago.

Mac and Gibbs didn't get any further. On a normal night Mac would have worked through, except this Wednesday he wanted to spend with Stella. He had made a promise to himself to make more time for his private life. So the case had to wait until tomorrow. The two men called it a night. Mac heading home for a quick shower and picking up Stella. Gibbs heading to the hotel and meeting Mac and Jordan back at the lab.

***


	10. Chapter 10

After Gibbs had gotten back to the hotel he joined Ziva, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Abby for dinner. Afterwards he excused himself and went for a quick shower. While he was under the shower, he wondered where things with Jordan would lead him and what was on her mind. He got dressed and headed back to the lab too meet Jordan.

"Still working?" Gibbs asked as he walked in to the lab.

"Almost done"." Jordan said. "I only have to save these results." She informed. "I think it should get us somewhere tomorrow." She added.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Gibbs asked as he handed Jordan a small bag.

"Just a few apples." Jordan accepted the bag. "Why, what did you get me?" She opened the bag and welcomed a warm cheeseburger. "Thanks. I think I really need that right now." Jordan smiled as she poured herself a glass of water. Gibbs reached for his phone. "GIBBS, hold on!" Jordan stopped him before he got the chance to call a taxi."

Gibbs shut his phone. "That's the first time you called me Gibbs when we're alone." Jordan had his attention now. Gibbs stared at Jordan to continue.

"I think we need to have a talk before we go." Jordan started. "I would like to know where we stand." Jordan put the burger back in the bag and took off her lab coat.

"Right now, we're not standing in the shower." Gibbs dryly joked and earned him a little smile from Jordan.

"Seriously Jethro." Jordan blushed and approached Gibbs. She put her hands on his shoulders and met his ice blue eyes. "I need to know how you feel, it's important to me."

Gibbs gave Jordan a little peck on her lips. "Does this have anything to do with you avoiding booze, coffee, not dating and Mac being overprotective of you?" Gibbs whispered in Jordan's ear and smiled at her.

Jordan's face went in to a astonished look. "How…?" She asked uncertain. "And most important, how do you know it's yours?" Jordan's hand automatically went to her belly.

"Jordan, I am a trained investigator." Gibbs said. "I never take anything for granted, rule #8." He grinned as he kissed her again and put his hand over hers. "Besides, you're wearing way too oversized sweaters." Gibbs remarked as he pulled on Jordan's jersey.

"How do you feel about this? I mean, us having a baby?" Jordan asked and rested her head on Gibbs' chest. Then she looked up.

"In my wildest imagination I never believed I could be a father again." Gibbs started. Jordan didn't interrupt and let him finish. "I had a child once, Jordan. A little girl. She and her mother were taken away from me… Took me a long time to get over it. Hell… It's something you can never get over. A tear rolled over Jordan's eye. Gibbs continued. "I wasn't there for them when it happened and when I found out, they were already buried.

"I'm so sorry." Jordan whispered.

"This time I'm gonna be there to protect the two of you." Gibbs promised. "I like the thought that we were in this together." Gibbs started. "And I'd like to think we can do this together." Gibbs kissed her gently. "Cause I'm falling in love with you, Jordan." He stroke Jordan's face. "But I want you to be careful from on. No more dangerous stunts." He kissed her again.

"I'm in love with you too." Jordan told him. "But please don't become so overprotected as Mac." Jordan pleaded. "I already promise him to be careful." Jordan leaned in and gave Gibbs the most passionate kiss.

"Did you tell him that I'm the father?" Gibbs asked as the parted for air.

"Only Stella." Jordan confessed. "And in her defence she had to drag it out of me." Jordan moaned.

"Good. The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell ONE other person - if you must. There is no third best." Gibbs said.

"Is that another one of your rules?" Jordan enquired. "How many rules have you got?" She laughed.

"About 50." Gibbs grinned. "Now let's meet Stella, she's waiting at the elevator." Gibbs reached for Jordan's coat and helped her in. They walked to the elevator to meet Stella.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Mac was on stage as he saw Stella enter the club. He gave her a smiling nod to let her know that he noticed her. To his surprise Stella had Jordan in her tow. His smile disappeared as noticed Gibbs with four drinks. He wondered what Gibbs was doing here since he was not exactly a club type.

After the song had ended Mac stalled away his bass, he thanked the band members and walked towards the table where the trio had seated. Mac gave Stella a quick peck on her cheek.

"Evening." He greeted them all. "Jethro, I've known you for years, but I don't think I've seen you in a jazz bar before. Mac commented as he accepted the beer Gibbs held out for him.

"First time for everything." Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his beer. "Moreover I haven't heard you play in a long time. That stage suits you." Gibbs complimented. Mac reddened.

"And what brings you out here?" Mac asked Jordan as he took a chair and sat down. "And don't tell me you haven't heard me play for years as well." Mac joked.

"I invited them." Stella answered instead. "I didn't want Jordan to be by her lonesome self again tonight." Stella sweetened. "She needs to get out more, and maybe, just maybe, you could get Jordan to perform as well. Stella suggested.

"Please don't, Stella." Jordan butted in."

Mac got an amused expression. "I think you're right Stella. It's about time that Jordan and I get together on that stage, I'll go over and check with the band." With that Mac got up and left the table.

"Oh c'mon, Jordan." Stella said when Jordan mocked her face. "Unlike Mac I haven't heard you sing in years. And that is a fact. I'm going for another round." Stella got up, took the empty glasses and walked over to the bar.

"You sing?" Gibbs took her hand and couldn't take his gaze of Jordan.

"Once in a while." Jordan smiled. "My dad made my brother take guitar lessons when we were kids. I started singing along when I was about 14. Ever since they wanted me to sing whenever my brother reached for his guitar." Gibbs leaned on his elbow while he listened to Jordan's story.

Mac and Stella came back at the exact same moment. "It's settled." Mac told Jordan. "We're up after the next song, D´Angelo." He took the new round from Stella and passed over the glasses. "Jordan, the song will be 'Since I fell for you'. Mac glanced over to Stella. "You know the lyrics, right?"

"Oh, do I ever, Taylor." Jordan reminded Mac. "Natalie Cole has always been one of my favourites." Jordan took grabbed for some crackers and handed some over to Gibbs. "We'd better get ready then." Jordan got up. "Seems to me this song is ending, Taylor." Jordan tapped Mac on his shoulder to get him moving. "See you later, guys." Mac said leaving with Jordan.

***

With Mac and Jordan gone, Stella had gotten exactly what she had hoped for. Some time with Gibbs alone. "So…" Stella began. "What do you think of Jordan?" Stella asked while she reached for her glass of wine.

Gibbs picked up his beer too and took another sip. "Stella, you can spare yourself the trouble." Gibbs smirked. "I know you know about us." He gazed over to Jordan who started to sing. "Beautiful voice." Gibbs praised as he imagined Jordan singing to the baby.

Stella's gaze went over to Mac and waved again. She nodded to Gibbs. "She should sing more often." Stella agreed as she observed Jordan moving towards Mac while she sang. "They look good together."

"I'm sure Jordan will pick up singing again anytime soon." Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off her. Especially now that he knew that she was carrying his child. "And I'll be there to record every moment." Stella gave Gibbs a surprised stare. "What?" Gibbs laughed.

"She told you?" Stella carefully asked. Gibbs nodded. "And by the looks of it, you couldn't be more pleased. Am I right, Jethro?" Gibbs gave her the cutest smile. "Thank heaven's for that."

"Yeah, but we're not screaming it from the rooftops yet." Stella got the hint.

"Thanks for taking her in, Stella." Gibbs sighed as the song ended.

"She made Mac sleep on the couch when she came to New York." Stella laughed.

"Ouch!" Gibbs joked.

"My apartment is big enough, so enjoy." Stella whispered and turned her attention to Mac. "Ready to go, Taylor?"

"You leaving already?" Jordan asked Mac as they came back from the stage.

"Yep, early morning." Mac said. "And so have you." He tipped her nose.

"I'll make sure Jordan gets home safely, Mac." Gibbs said dryly.

"Well ok then, thanks Jethro." Mac shook his hand.

"Night you two." Jordan called after them.

"You also ready to go?" Jordan asked while reaching for her coat.

"Yup, let's roll." Gibbs hit Jordan on her behind and they left the jazz bar.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs and Jordan hailed for a cab. After Gibbs had told the driver the address of the hotel Jordan snuggled into Gibbs. "We're going to your hotel?" She wondered.

"Only to pick up my stuff." Gibbs told her. "Stella told me we should enjoy her apartment while we're here." Gibbs whispered in her ear. Jordan looked in surprise. "Oh Jordan, if we are going to do this together, we can at least start trying at once." Gibbs kissed her.

"Yeah, but what are you going to tell your team?" Jordan wanted to know. Gibbs didn't answer. Instead he took his phone out of his pocket to make a call.

"Abbs… meet me in my hotel suite in about erm…" he stared at is watch. "Ten minutes the driver piped in. "Then minutes Abbs. Where's the rest of the team?" Gibbs waited till Abby was done. "Good, leave them there and make sure none them follow you." Gibbs waited for Abby's response. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Abby." Gibbs encouraged, then hung up.

"You're telling Abby?" Jordan questioned.

"Hey you told your one person. I get to pick mine." Gibbs said and moved Jordan back to his chest. "Relax, everything will be fine." Gibbs guaranteed her.

Jordan lay back to Gibbs chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Ten minutes later they were in front of the hotel. "Wake up, Angel." Gibbs whispered. Jordan yawned as the cab stopped. Gibbs got out first and then held a hand out for Jordan.

Jordan and Gibbs went in to the hotel and straight to his suite. Abby had gotten the key from reception and was waiting for him to arrive. Gibbs knocked on his door in code, letting Abby know he was there.

Abby opened the door. "Gibbs!" she shouted jumping up and down. "What the heck is going on?" She demanded. "You made me come over like ASAP when I'm having a good time. What has happened?"

"Relax Abby." "You remember Jordan?" Abby nodded. "I'm gonna stay over at hers." Gibbs told Abby while he was packing his belongings in his backpack.

"Wow, back up the train, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "Moving in? This is so hinky and so not making sense." Abby paced around.

"Hinky?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan, I really really like you. But isn't this going way too fast, you only met like yesterday." Abby went hysterical.

"Abbs… sit down." Gibbs pushed her on the bed and sat next to her. "Jordan and I didn't meet yesterday." Gibbs got up. Abby was confused. "Remember three months ago, when I had to go and collect that prisoner, the petty officer that was transfered from Chicago?" Abby quickly thought back and nodded. "Well the person that delivered him to me was Jordan." Gibbs explained.

Jordan waved at Abby. "Hi." she said.

"So you two have known each other for 3 months already?" Abby asked a bit sad that Gibbs never told her.

"And we hit off." Jordan said. "Big time." She then sat next to Abby. "Abbs, you mind if I call you Abbs?'' Jordan asked as she put an arm around Abby. Abby nodded no. "Well Abbs, Jethro and me went out for some drinks, and decided we really like each other. And erm… one thing led to another." Jordan blushed.

"Yeah… we made love AND baby that night." Gibbs sat down on the other side of Abby and waited for Abby's reaction.

"Too much info Gibbs. But a baby?" Abby wondered. "A Gibblet after all?"

"Yeah, a Gibblet after all. Jordan is expecting." Gibbs told her with a big smile. Jordan's looked questionably at Gibbs. "I'll explain later." Gibbs promised. Abby was ready to jump up. "Wait on Abbs, we don't want anyone to know yet, Abbs. Gibbs explained further.

"Okay." Abby sat back. "So no one knows?" Abby turned to Jordan and gave her the biggest hug. "Welcome to the family, Jordan." Abby smiled and hugged Jordan again. "I'm so happy that Gibbs found you, he deserves to be happy."

"Well, Stella knows, so you can only talk to her." Jordan explained. "Thank you, Abbs." Jordan returned the hug.

"Now what do you need from me, boss-man?" Abby was back on auto-pilot.

"We want you to keep this quiet and cover for me." Gibbs explained.

"I can do that." Abby shrieked. "I can deliver you a newspaper, coffee, call you, come over, you name it. I'll even leave evidence. The others will never now. Moms the word." Abby said as she hinted to turn the key and threw it away.

"Thanks Abbs." Jordan said.

"Ok, I'm good to go." Gibbs informed after he finished packing. He then took Jordan's hand and they walked out. "See you tomorrow Abbs."

"Night mommy, night daddy." Abby sang as she waved them goodbye.

***

Stella and Mac had headed back to Stella's apartment to pick up some of her clothes. After they had gotten home Stella was hanging her clothes in one of the closets Mac had cleared for her. Mac was sitting on the bed, staring at a childhood picture of him and Jordan.

"When was that taken?" Stella asked. She took the frame from Mac and admired two kids standing in a flower field, holding hands.

"That was a long time ago, Stell… If I remember correctly it was taking on Jordan's 5th birthday. We celebrated it during a picnic." Mac said as he took the picture from Stella.

"You both look cute with those plastic sunnies." Stella admired.

"It was my first real gift to Jordan." Mac snickered. "God, she loved those sunnies. Specially with that white dress." Mac remembered Jordan twirling around as she put on the sunnies that day. "She hasn't changed a bit. And know she's going to be a mum herself."

"You on the other hand have changed a lot. I would love to see you in short trousers again." She teased as she looked at his lips. She leaned in and aggressively kissed him.

Mac immediately gave in to the desire that had been building all day. He kissed her eagerly as her hands ran through his hair and pulled him closer. Stella unbuttoned Mac's shirt. Mac pulled her back to the bed continuing their kiss and removing each other's clothes.

"You are so beautiful!" Mac exclaimed between kisses. Stella responded by moaning and caressing his back and squeezing his tight butt. Soon Mac started to progress down Stella's body caressing, kissing and nipping at her exposed skin. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Stella… I need you now…" Mac moaned as he suckled on her body and she cried out in pleasure.

"Mac… make me yours…" Stella whispered as Mac stopped for a second.

"I want you Mac… Right this minute." Stella moaned as she pulled him on top of her. Both of them groaned out in pleasure as Mac slipped into her warm, hungry body.

In the aftermath as they lay side by side catching their breath Mac realized that they have not used protection. He planned on bringing that up with Stella just as Mac's cell phone went off.

"Taylor…" Mac answered his phone and listened to the caller on the other side. "Take Sheldon and Adam, Flack." Mac ordered as Stella came up from behind. "I'll be on stand by." Stella used to opportunity by caressing and kissing Mac's back again. It was hard for Mac to stay focused on Flack's phone call. "Stella?" Mac asked. Stella looked up, but kept quiet. "Last thing I know she and Jordan are having a girls' night out." Mac fibbed causing Stella almost to giggle. "See you tomorrow Don."

Mac hung up the phone and turned his attention to Stella fervent. And with her little distraction he totally forgot to bring up the protection detail.

***

_**A/N: click on the review button and let me know what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Stella's apartment Gibbs and Jordan were lying in bed. Gibbs gently stroke Jordan's tiny belly. Jordan took pleasure in his sweet caress.

"Mmm… tell me about that day you first saw me." Jordan said as she turned to face Gibbs.

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep?" Gibbs teased.

"I changed my mind." She replied, playing with her finger over his chest while he massaged her tummy. Sleep could wait.

"You captivated me." Gibbs kissed her belly and worked his way up.

"Mmm… "You've got me all curious now." She answered with a smirk.

Gibbs flipped them over and Jordan crossed her arms over his chest. The sincerity in his voice got her full attention.

"You just… I was drawn to you." He closed his eyes. "So confident and God, so beautiful. I knew that I just had to be near you."

"Go on. What happened next?" Jordan whispered.

"You're evil." Gibbs complained.

Jordan cocked her eyebrow and grinned. "I'll make it up to you."

"When I ran in to you at that pub." Gibbs smiled. "You were so cheerful and full of life."

"You were sneaky." Jordan commented.

"Sneaky?" Gibbs snickered.

"Yes, you followed me. I saw you, you know." Jordan told him. Gibbs' grin was catching and she returned it with a smirk of her own. Raising her head she brought up her hand and grazed her fingertips over his bottom lip. "Do you wanna know something?"

"What?" Gibbs was curious.

"That evening, when we made you walked in to that pub… I never felt that way before just from looking at somebody."

They spent the next couple of minutes in silence, each of them enjoying the touches of their new lover. Every caress and kiss spoke of a promise that would never be broken. Gibbs' hands found their way back to her hips.

"God, Jordan." Gibbs groaned.

"Jethro…"

"I'm going to try my very best at this, Jordan." He promised.

"That is all I ever wanted." Placing her palms on either side of his face, she leaned in for slow kiss. "I love you too, you know."

"Mmm, I do know," he said, covering her hands with his own. He closed his eyes as her forehead rested against his.

"So, hips, huh?" Jordan laughed. "I thought you'd be a breast man, Probie."

Gibbs opened his eyes to see hers smiling above him. "I'll show you a Probie…"

Before she could reply, Gibbs flipped them both over with a grace that surprised them both and he claimed her mouth hungrily. He pulled away long enough to speak one word. "Angel…"

***

The following morning Gibbs' and Mac's team were brainstorming in the break room when Tony watched Gibbs enter with Jordan on his tail.

"P-F-C Thorn's service record. He was only in the Corps eleven months before the accident. He was about to get a medical discharge when he died." Tony handed Gibbs the service record and was shocked when Jordan took it.

"Got the death certificate signed by a Doctor Ruth Vickers in Pine Hill." Stella and Mac came up.

Jordan smiled as she watched Stella with Mac. She knew that they were one. She had wondered why it had taken them so long realize that they were in love with each other. All the signs had been there for them to see. It was as clear as anything now.

"Pine Hill?" Tony asked as he peeked over Jordan's shoulder.

"Take the NY State Thruway North, 87, to exit 19, Kingston. After toll booth, take route 28W till you reach Pine Hill." Jordan said without looking up from the report.

"Beauty and the Beast." Tony piped in, causing Sheldon to laugh. Gibbs gave Tony a head slap. Sheldon instantly changed his expression at Gibbs' glare.

"Cause of death myocardial infarction. Heart attack at twenty two?" Jordan read in the record.

"Autopsy report?" He asked Stella.

Stella checked the file. "There isn't one."

"You mean you didn't find it?" Mac asked as he checked himself.

"No. I mean no autopsy. The doctor signed a death certificate but that was it."

Mac turned to Tony, Jordan and Stella. "You find that doctor in Pine Hill. Why there was no autopsy report.

We'll find out where this body is buried." Sheldon summoned Ziva and McGee. "I'll get a court order to dig up P-F-C Dorn and ship that body back here to Ducky and Sid." The teams split up then.

***

On the way to the parking lot Stella and Jordan were followed by Tony, who was enjoying the view.

"DiNozzo, stop staring at ours and get YOURS moving." Stella said without turning back.

Jordan giggled. "That's twice now. And I'm sure he won't give up."

Tony stopped. "You sure your not Gibbs' long lost twin sister?" He asked, wondering at Stella's instinct. He then moved faster to catch up with the women. "Can I drive?" He asked.

"No way!" Stella and Jordan said in unison.

Jordan got the keys from Stella. "I'm driving. I still get nauseous when I'm on the passenger's side." She told Stella. Stella gave the keys to Jordan.

"Nauseous? As in pregnant nauseous, Jordan?" Tony fished. Tony went for the passenger's door, but Stella beat him to it.

"Yes, now back seat, Lover boy." She commanded and opened the back door for him.

"This is gonna be a long ride." Tony whined as he got in the car. Stella shook her head.

"Shouldn't be long, Tony. We should be there in an hour." Jordan assured.

"Jordan, you're not gonna speed drive." Stella warned. "You promised both Mac and Gibbs." Jordan looked surprised at Stella. "He mentioned it last night." She blinked at Jordan.

"You and Gibbs went out last night?" Jordan played along. Tony's hearing suddenly became sharp.

"We went to Mac's jazz bar and had couple of drinks." Stella mentioned while Jordan look in the rear-view mirror to check up on Tony.

Tony leaned in between sticking his head between the front seats making sure he got a peek at the ladies' cleavages.

"Jazz? He barely knows five songs." He chipped in. "Abby has been trying to brighten his horizon, but I doubt she'll ever succeed." Stella turned and gave him a firm head slap.

"Ouch, he surely is rubbing off on you and what was that for?" Tony moaned as he rubbed his head and moved back on to backseat.

"Just a reminder to keep your eyes out of our wardrobe, DiNosy. Anyway, we had a marvellous time." Stella continued. "But we decided not to make it too late, since it is a week day and with the case, you know." Stella blinked again.

"Gibbs doesn't even date brunettes" Tony deliberated. "He prefers reds. At least he used too." He rambled on.

"He does now." Stella giggled.

"He sure does." Jordan agreed.

In Pine Hill the three of them spoke to Doctor Vickers. She informed him that Torn had classic heart attack symptoms. By the time the ambulance arrived, Torn had expired. When Tony told her they had a court order to exhume the body, Doctor Vickers told him that it would be impossible. The victim's sister had the body cremated, she didn't have the money to ship him home and she wanted to scatter his ashes. Coming up empty Stella, Jordan and Tony drove back to New York.

***


	14. Chapter 14

When they arrived back at the lab, Tony excused himself and left for the men's room. Stella and Jordan came up with a plan while they waited for him. After Tony got back Jordan excused that she was feeling a little sick. She told Tony and Stella to go ahead and left for the ladies room. She quickly made a call to Gibbs informing him that they came up empty.

"What happened?" Gibbs recognized the caller and walked away from Mac.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first I need a favour." Jordan sweet talked.

"What are you up to, Angel?" Gibbs softly asked. Jordan began to explain.

After Jordan has spoken to Gibbs, she called Mac telling him she wanted to inform him on the case in the break room. Mac excused himself from Gibbs and went to the break room. Meanwhile Stella and Tony entered the lab.

"Hey babe." Gibbs said as Stella walked up to him. "What you got?" He asked as Stella gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tony's facial expression was the reward they needed. "Eww, I don't wanna see this, boss. You better tell him why we got no results, Stella." Tony said as he left. "I'll be in the break room."

"Thank you for playing along, Jethro." Stella said.

"The least I can do, after you're taking care of Jordan." Gibbs replied. "Besides, I want to see Jordan happy." He grinned.

"Which reminds me…" Stella quipped. "She's having that ultrasound this afternoon. You joining her?" She informed.

"Ultrasound?" Gibbs wondered.

"She didn't tell you or were you otherwise occupied last night?" Stella cocked her brows.

"That is for me to know, and not for you to find out." Gibbs grinned as he left for the break room.

"Remember, Jordan is doing the same." She shouted after him.

In the break room Jordan had informed Mac about what they learned in Pine Hill. She was just about to finish up when she saw Tony arrive. Quickly she kissed Mac on the cheek.

"Eww, this keeps going on!" Tony whined when he saw Jordan kissing Mac. He turned and left to find Abby and Ziva.

On his way down he bumped in to Gibbs. "I think rule #12 is out of order here in New York." Tony stated and as if he was on a mission he went to look for Ziva.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony's reaction and entered the break room to join Mac and Jordan.

"Jordan updated you?" Gibbs asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, just a minor set back." Mac informed. "Thorn had a sister, Karin; maybe you two should interview her." He suggested.

"Uhm… Mac…" Jordan said. "Can this wait till 3pm?" Jordan carefully asked.

"Why, what's up?" Mac questioned. Both men looked dubiously at Jordan.

"Erm… I'm having an ultrasound this afternoon." Jordan explained.

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs asked like he didn't know.

"Yeah, about 3 months." Jordan told him.

Mac was proud of his sister that she finally told Gibbs. He rolled up his sleeves. "Ultrasound first, interview next." Mac kissed Jordan on the head and left.

Jordan clicked her right fist into her left hand. "So, would you like to join me then?" She asked Gibbs a little insecure.

"You're kidding me?" Gibbs kissed Jordan. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He assured her. "You wanna know the sex?" He asked.

"No… as long as it's healthy." Jordan giggled.

"Me too." Gibbs grinned. "Now, let's grab some lunch." He suggested. "You need more than apples." Jordan giggled.

_***_

During lunchtime for once Mac didn't take Stella to her favourite hotdog stand. Instead he took her to his little Italian place he knew of. They walked in and Mac ordered two big slices of pizza and some diet cokes to go with it.

"Hmmm… this tastes great." Stella said after he took a bite.

"Slow down Stell, I don't want you to have an upset stomach tonight." Mac grinned as he took a bite himself.

"I'm fine Mac. Don't worry." Stella assured him.

Mac looked at Stella and thought about what he wanted to bring up last night. He just wasn't sure about how to bring it to her.

"Stell, hang on a minute." He began.

Stella stopped eating her pizza and gave Mac a questionable look.

"What?" she asked while she took a sip of her coke.

Mac considered how to bring this to her for a moment. "Stell, I had a great time last night." Mac blushed. "But…"

"But?" Stella repeated. "Mac, what the hell is on your mind?" Stella was real worried now.

"We never thought about protection." Mac coloured shyly.

"Oh God…" Stella fell back in her chair when the quarter fell. "I know we talked about babies, but I didn't figure it could happen this fast." She told Mac. "Now what?" She asked doubtful.

"Relax Gorgeous, we'll go to a store and get a pregnancy test." Mac held Stella's hand.

"And what if I am pregnant?" Stella wanted to know. "Mac, we only just started our lives together." Stella got worried.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Stell." Mac said calmly and took another bite.

"How can you be so calm, Taylor?" Stella asked as she observed Mac.

"Well, if you are pregnant, Jordan's baby will have a cute niece or nephew as a playmate." Mac triumphed.

"And you call Jordan being reckless?" Stella grinned.

Mac took another bite of his pizza. "Jordan was reckless." He pointed out. "But we talked about having babies. I just wish she would give the father of this baby, who ever he is, a chance." Mac complained.

After their lunch Stella and Mac headed back to the lab, after making a quick stop at the pharmacies for a pregnancy test. When they got to the lab Stella disappeared to the ladies room to take the test. Five minutes later she came out and showed Mac the results.

"Seems to me Jordan's baby will have a little cousin." Mac grinned.

"Seems to me Jordan and I will be spending a lot of time at the gynaecologist." Stella smiled. "So, you're ok with this Taylor?" Stella needed reassurance.

"More than ok, Gorgeous." Mac said before kissing Stella passionately.

***

An hour after lunch break Gibbs and Jordan left for the hospital to have the ultrasound. In the waiting room Gibbs relaxed and read a magazine, while Jordan kept pacing around.

"Jordan, could you please stop pacing around, you'll ruin the floor." Gibbs turned a page while he quipped at her impatience.

"How can you be so cool, Jethro?" She countered. "Jeez, I hate hospitals." She moaned. "Last time I was at a doctor's I had to wait for half an hour." Jordan sat back next to Gibbs.

As he took her hand to tell her that this was normal a nurse came in the waiting room and called Jordan's name. Both Jordan and Gibbs got up to follow the nurse.

"Let's go, Miss Impatient." Gibbs whispered in Jordan's ear. He took her shoulders and gave her a little push.

In the doctor's office Jordan was told to unbutton her trousers and to push it down to her hips. The doctor offered her to lay down while she got back with the ultrasound machine. She then lifted Jordan's blouse up and applied a little gel on Jordan's stomach and placed the ultrasound unit on it.

"Here it is." The doctor pointed at the screen.

Jordan and Gibbs stared at the image that appeared on the ultrasound screen as they heard a rapid beating sound. "Our baby!" Gibbs said with an amazed expression on his face. He then turned to Jordan and kissed her hand.

"Our baby!" Jordan confirmed with a bright smile on her face. Gibbs bent down for a little kiss on Jordan's lips.

"Oh my!" The doctor exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jordan almost shouted panicking that something is wrong.

"Actually Jordan, there's more than one baby!" The doctor grinned at Jordan. Gibbs' eyes went extremely wide while Jordan stared on in shock.

"Twins?" Gibbs exclaimed.

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?" The doctor asked Jordan and Gibbs.

Jordan was too amazed and shocked that she couldn't answer. She just kept staring at the screen as a second shape is revealed.

"We decided not to." Gibbs answered instead as he watched Jordan.

"Alright then." The doctor got up. "I'll let you get dressed then, Jordan. I'll make sure the nurse schedules you in for follow up appointment.

Gibbs helped Jordan up and let her get dressed. Then he pulled her in. "Twins" He grinned. "Jordan D'Angelo, you are an astonishing woman! Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"Bombshell." Jordan whispered as a joyful tear fell from her eyes. Gibbs wiped the tear away as he claimed Jordan's mouth and gave her loving long kiss.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the office Ziva and Sheldon had come back after they were informed with the latest news about the case. As Tony saw them walk in to the break room he jumped up from his chair and marched straight to Ziva. To her surprise Tony grabbed her hand and swirled her around and in dancing position he kissed her fervently.

"Tony!" Ziva snapped as she gasped for air. "What the heck was that all about?" She head slapped him.

"Screw rule #12, Ziva. Gibbs is dating Stella! Heck, they're even kissing while we're on a case." Tony exclaimed and folded his arms.

"Rule #12? Stella?" Sheldon asked in shock. "This should be interesting." He took a seat to learn more.

"That's not breaking rule #12 Tony!" Ziva snapped. "Stella isn't one of his co-workers." She made clear.

"Yeah Sheldon, and Mac is fooling around with Jordan." Tony continued. "While you came up with nothing, I learned a lot right here at the lab."

"Now that is breaking rule #12, yes?" Ziva mused. "So Tony…" She seductively walked over to him. "Could we do that agai, yes?" Ziva asked. "Because you are a great kisser." Ziva blinked. Tony gladly gave in.

Sheldon got up, shaking his head. Stella and Gibbs? Mac and Jordan were relatives, he knew. He was going to find out what prank Stella had pulled this time. But for now he figured Tony had his hands full with Ziva.

***

Before Gibbs and Jordan went out to interview Karin Thorn they headed back to the crime lab. Gibbs was in search of Mac for the latest updates, while Stella was on her way to share the latest news with Jordan. She found Jordan in the ladies room.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" Stella wondered as she got into the ladies room.

"Everything is just fine." Jordan assured Stella.

"Did you and Jethro find out the gender." Stella asked curiously while she reached for her make-up.

"Nope, we decided we wanted it to be a surprise." Jordan answered happily. And boy, do we have a surprise for you, she considered, but she kept quiet. Stella smiled. "Now what are you all gloating about?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Me?" Stella asked innocent and enlarged her bright smile.

"Yes, you Bonasera. Something's up. You're eyes are all shining." Jordan retained when she found out herself that she was pregnant. "Oh my God…!" She cried out.

Outside Sheldon ran in to Abby on her way to the ladies room. He quickly motioned for her to stay outside. Together they eavesdropped on Stella and Jordan.

Stella quickly moved a hand over Jordan's mouth. "Keep quiet Jordan, the whole lab can hear you." She giggled. "We only found out this afternoon." She informed Jordan.

"You slept together only twice." Jordan pointed a finger at Stella. "And Mac called me thoughtless!" She teased.

"We were a little too much caught up in each other, I guess." Stella giggled as she redid her mascara.

"Can I tell Jethro?" Jordan asked and reached for Stella's lipstick. "Oh.... and this could be fun with Tony, Stell." Jordan cocked her brows.

Stella knew exactly where Jordan was going. "You're right; this could be fun, by all means Jordan." She laughed loud.

"Ok, I gottta go." Jordan said. "Jethro and me are interviewing Karin Thorn." Jordan let Stella know.

Stella nodded. "He's in Mac's office." She told Jordan.

"Oh goodie!" Jordan jumped in excitement and took off to find Mac and Jethro. Stella headed back for the lab.

***

"Can you believe that?!" Abby shrieked after Stella and Jordan had left.

"I think I get the picture with Tony here." Sheldon reached for his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing.

Abby was curious now. "Hold it Shel, I need a potty break first, and then you better enlighten me." She advised.

When Abby got back Sheldon briefed her about what he witnessed with Tony and Ziva and Tony's conclusions. Abby instantly jumped cheerfully. "Oh… Timmy is gonna love this one."

"Tim is with some stewardess." Sheldon informed Abby. "Gibbs gave him some time off since we're working with two teams."

"Oh…" Abby was dazed. "Well, we better keep this to ourselves then." She told Sheldon.

"Want an update on the Mac/Jordan situation?" Sheldon laughed.

"Then I'd better update you on the Gibbs/Jordan situation, my darling." Abby sang and pushed Sheldon back to the lab.

***

Mac and Gibbs were caught up over the case when Jordan sneaked in to Mac's office. Quietly she closed the door after she got in.

"You're late, D'Angelo." Gibbs remarked without looking up.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs." Jordan stuck out her tongue to Gibbs' backside.

"Never say you're sorry and stick that tongue back in to you mouth." Gibbs told her firmly.

"Is that one of your other rules?" Jordan beamed at his comment wondering how he knew what she was doing.

"Only the first part." Gibbs smirked back.

"Well… congratulations, daddy to be." She uttered with a smile. Now she had both men's attention. Mac giving Gibbs a dubious look and Gibbs staring in disbelief at Jordan.

"I meant you, Taylor." She beamed at Gibbs. His face relaxed in relieve. "Stella told me." She said as she gave Mac a little kiss on his cheek.

Mac reddened. "Well, we just found out.

Gibbs shook Mac's hand. "Congrats, Mac. You found yourself a great woman and mother in Stella." He praised.

"Thanks, Jethro." Mac smirked. "How was your appointment with the gynaecologist?' Mac addressed Jordan.

Jordan shrugged a little at Mac's question. "Uh… it went fine. Twelve weeks so far." She informed Mac a little nervous. "And no, I didn't ask for the gender." She added while she picked up a pen.

"I think we should be moving now." Gibbs said as he checked his watch. "D'Angelo, I'm doing this interview with Mac. I want you to… erm…"

Jordan's facial expression seemed way too familiar to Mac. He knew what Jordan thought of being overprotective and didn't want to be in the middle of what was coming next. So he excused himself in search of Stella.

"You were not going to say that you don't want me in the field as much, right Jethro?" Jordan smiled and pointed the pen at Gibbs.

Gibbs took the pen from Jordan and tossed it on Mac's desk. He then gently held her in his arms and kissed her. "I was about to… mmm… say…" Gibbs said between kisses. "…Take a rest… for our babies…"

"Oh I'll will… take it easy… Jethro." Jordan said as she kissed him back. "Now shoot, Probie…" Jordan pulled back. "Mac is waiting for you…" Jordan gave him one last kiss. "And me and Stella got work to do." She smirked.

"You'd better stay out of trouble, Angel." Gibbs teased.

"Be safe, Jethro." Jordan whispered.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Mac met Gibbs in the parking lot. As they were driving to Thorn's sister, they discussed the case further on.

"Stella found a sock in that boot." Mac informed Gibbs as they stepped in to Mac's SUV. "And she found a piece of straw on the sock."

"What kind?" Gibbs clicked his seatbelt.

"Platanus occidentalis". Mac's grinned in science terms.

"In English, Mac. Botany was my weakest subject." Gibbs smirked.

"A sycamore tree." Mac laughed.

"You're pretty cheerful with Stella being pregnant, huh?" Gibbs commented on Mac's good mood.

Mac smiled at that. "Yeah, although we didn't plan it. But I'd better not be too overprotected with her. She's more dangerous than Jordan when it comes to that." Mac expressed his amusement. "Which reminds me, how did it go with Jordan after I left?"

"Well, she's a fury alright. Attacked me with a pen and accused me of not wanting her in the field." Gibbs knew he had to be careful here. "Told her to think of her baby first. So should Stella. And that we watch their sixes."

"That's what we do, thanks for looking out for her, Jethro." Mac said grateful.

Mac pulled up Karin Thorn's drive way. When they got out of the car, he observed the perimeter.

"You know what tree this is?" Mac asked Gibbs. Gibbs glared at that question. "Sycamore."

Mac put on a glove and secured a straw so that it could be tested later to see if it was a match with the ones from the vic's socks. They walked up towards the house and interviewed Thorn's sister.

***

Back at the New York crime lab Sid and Ducky were swapping stories from glory days to Sheldon and Abby. Sid was telling a particular one where he had delivery a baby in a train. Abby winked at Sheldon as Stella and Jordan walked in, followed by Tony.

"What's up, guys?" Stella asked at the comfy four.

"Sid and Ducky have some amazing stories." Sheldon explained.

"And the similarity is so creepy." Abby piped in.

"Yes." Ducky pondered. "One would believe that we worked together in a former life. Oh dear, mother would have a fit." The whole gang laughed at the latter comment.

"And what brings you in here, my beautiful ladies?" Sid charmed Stella and Jordan.

"Tea, Dr. Sid. Stella's feeling a little dizzy and to be honest, I really could use a cup of tea myself."

"Yup." Jordan sat down as Ducky heated up the water kettle. "I promised Mac that I would take it slow."

"Well, help yourselves my dears. Everything is set; you just have to pour the water when it boils." Ducky said as Sid gave Stella an aspirin.

"Where are you going?" Stella asked them as they got in to their coats.

"I'm taking Ducky to this museum." Sid informed them. "Nothing much to do with no body." Sid waved when they walked out.

While Tony poured the tea for the ladies Jordan winked at Stella. Sheldon who had been hanging around Abby way too much signed 'show time'. Abby grinned at her newest student.

***

"You sure you're ok, Stella?" Jordan started the act as she felt Stella's head.

"Yeah, but I could really use some pointers for the first trimester." Stella told Jordan.

Tony jumped in front of Stella. "First trimester?" He asked while biting his knuckles. Stella ignored Tony's reaction.

"Loads of crackers and tea, and stay away from the coffee." Jordan advised as she handed out a cracker to Stella. "I learned that from Mac. Did you tell him?" Jordan went on.

"This afternoon. I think he was shocked at first." Stella giggled. "But I think now he's happy." She got up and drank some tea.

"C'mon, we'd better get back to work." Jordan said as she picked up her tea. "Thanks for the tea, Tony." Jordan sing-songed and she and Stella left for Stella's office.

Tony turned to Sheldon and Abby. "See… I'm right." He pointed to the door. "Oh boy, this is way too good." Tony grinned. "Gibbs and Stella, Mac and Jordan. Babies, eww! I can't wait to tell McDiaper. Where is our Probie btw?" Tony questioned Abby.

"Tony, you're speculating here." Abby warned him. Stella never named Gibbs."

Sheldon came up next to Abby. "And for Tim, Gibbs gave him some time off, we're overstaffed."

"Well that's not fair." Tony whined. "Why does the Probie get time off while I'm stuck here?"

Abby's crossed arms popped up as she poked Tony. "Because DiNozzo, it was the only chance for McGee to see his lady friend before she flies overseas."

"I think Gibbs' favourite stack is growing too quickly these days." Tony complained. "But I do like the Stella stack." Abby and Sheldon kept quiet. "What?" Tony asked. Abby squinted over Tony's shoulder. "He's standing behind me, right?" Tony carefully asked.

"Yup!" Gibbs head slapped Tony. "And keep your hands off Stella or I will kick your ass. Now back to work!" Gibbs yelled. "Back to work, boss." Tony disappeared and kept his hands on his behind.

"Abbs, we want you!" Gibbs walked in front of Abby and handed her a caf-pow.

"Oh, Gibbs, Mac! I never never knew!" Abby took the caf-pow from Gibbs and took a sip.

"Abby, try matching these to the seed we found in Thorn's boot." Mac gave her the evidence bag.  
Gibbs turned. "How long before you have something the samples?"

"Depends on whether or not you want it fast or you want it right." Abby smirked.

"Both." Gibbs told her.

"Both. Hmm… four… seven… divided by… six hours." Abby blinked to Sheldon.

"Clock's ticking, Abbs." Gibbs yelled as he and Mac left autopsy.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Stella and Jordan were in Stella's office. They women seemed to be in stitches, but they quickly tried to recover as the men walked in. Mac was happy that Jordan and Stella got along so great, yet knowing his sister, he knew she was cooking up something again.

"What's so funny?" He wanted to know while he greeted Stella with a kiss.

"Uhm, nothing." Jordan tried to suppress her laugh and changed to subject, but she was failing big time. "What did you learn at Karin Thorn's house?"

Mac sat Jordan down. "D'Angelo… If I find out that you're pulling yet another stunt, I can and will suspend you." He warned her.

Stella felt sorry for Jordan and came to the rescue. "Mac, don't worry, it's quite innocent. Jordan isn't in this alone." She confessed.

Mac turned his attention to Stella then and sat her down as well. "Bonasera… If I find out that you're pulling a stunt as well, I can and will suspend you too. Now out with it!" He demanded with the most serious face. Both women giggled it out.

"Does this have anything to do with DiNozzo?" Gibbs came up next to Mac and glared at the ladies too. Again both women started to snigger.

"Mac?" Gibbs asked after he took a sip of his coffee and kept his gaze on Jordan.

"What?" Mac asked, his hands resting on his hips and his eyes never leaving Stella's.

"You got two private interrogation rooms?" Gibbs informed.

Mac walked up to his desk, picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Flack, I need two secured interrogation rooms." Mac waited for an answer. "Right now." He spoke in the phone. Mac waited again. "No viewers." He ordered and put the phone down.

"You're not gonna get me in an interrogation room, Taylor!" Stella tittered as Mac grabbed her arm.

"No way! Gibbs." Jordan quipped as too was grabbed on an arm.

Though Mac and Gibbs didn't say a word. They escorted the ladies to the detective's department, Jordan and Stella kept quiet while being watched by some cops, including Flack who was wondering what the heck was going on. Then they were separated, each couple in an interrogation room.

***

In _**interrogation room #1**_ Stella sat at the table, while Mac stood behind her. The grin on Stella's face was still there.

"Where were you at 3pm, Miss Bonasera?" Mac started his cross-examination as he caressed Stella's hair.

"You're not serious, Taylor?" Stella giggled as Mac removed a little strain of hair aside.

"Just answer the question, Miss Bonasera. Mac planted a kiss on her neck. Stella shivered.

Meanwhile in _**interrogation room #2**_ Gibbs sat Jordan on the table, getting a questionable glare from Jordan.

"Were you alone, Miss D'Angelo?" Gibbs asked Jordan with his second question while he gently unbuttoned her blouse.

"My, Special Agent Gibbs, is this going to be torture?" Jordan giggled it out.

"Only if you're trying to be difficult, Miss D'Angelo." Jordan trembled.

_**Interrogation room #1**_

"Mac, this isn't very professional." Stella mocked as Mac removed her top.

"What did you tell Special Agent DiNozzo, Miss Bonasera?" Mac claimed Stella's mouth.

Stella pushed him a little back. "That me and Jethro were dating." Stella said sweetly before she accepted his willingly.

_**Interrogation room #2**_

"You did what?!" Gibbs laid Jordan on her back while he gently kissed her growing tummy.

Jordan chuckled while she enjoyed Gibbs' touch. "We kind of hinted that I was pregnant with Mac's child."

"You're nuts, Angel." Gibbs looked up and took possession of Jordan's lips.

_**Interrogation room #1**_

"What about me then?" Mac sat on down a chair and pulled Stella on his lap, stroking her face.

"You, my love, you're dating Jordan, at least according to Tony." Stella kissed Mac's chest.

"I wouldn't date Jordan, even IF she wasn't my sister." Mac sighed as he claimed Stella's mouth again. "I'm way too much in love with you, Gorgeous. What do you say; shall we take this home and finish what we started?" Mac helped Stella with her top.

"By all means, Taylor. Take me home!" Stella kissed him again while she checked her outfit. "Ready to go?" She asked as she was finished.

"Ready." Mac told her and Stella gave him one last kiss. Both regained their professional skills and left the interrogation room with talking business as usual.

_**Interrogation room #2**_

"Mac can't claim my babies." Gibbs whined and pulled Jordan up, kissed her softly and redressed Jordan again, "Especially you." He kissed her again and tried to take control.

"Oh… I forgot to mention, Probie" Jordan teased. "You and Stella are pregnant as well." Jordan chuckled as she wanted to kiss Gibbs back.

"You've completely lost it, Jordan. But God, I love you just as well." Gibbs accepted her mouth and deepened the kiss. One last question." Gibbs lifted Jordan up.

"Which is, Jethro?" Jordan figured she had confessed everything.

"Will you marry me, Jordan D'Angelo?" Gibbs asked while he opened a small red box.

Jordan was numb. The last thing had she expected was Gibbs asking her to marry him.

"Jordan…?" Gibbs asked as she didn't answer. Tears of joy dripped down from her eye. Gibbs dried them with his thumb. "I know it isn't a ring, but it's a symbol for our family. The blue sapphire that would be me, the red ruby would be you. And the white diamonds would be…"

"Our babies…" Jordan whispered. "And yes, Jethro, I'd be honoured to marry you." Jordan kissed him fervently. Gibbs deepened the kiss more and more. "When did you have time to have this done?" Jordan wondered as she stopped in need for air.

"I didn't. It's the collier my dad had made for my mother when she was pregnant with sister." Gibbs explained. "I always carry it with me."

"You have a sister?" Jordan marvelled.

"Had a sister. She died in childbirth. However that's not important right now. You need to focus on our babies." Gibbs kissed her. "And that's why I'm taking you home." Gibbs put Jordan down and helped her with the necklace. "Ready?" He asked.

"Not quite yet." Jordan stopped Gibbs, thinking about Mac's reaction. "Like the babies, can we keep this quiet till we finished the case?" Jordan asked.

Gibbs watched Jordan for a second and smirked. "Bombshell." He then kissed Jordan softly on her forehead and just exactly the way Stella and Mac had left the interrogation room, so did they.

***


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning at Mac's apartment Stella got out of the shower, followed by Mac, both wearing only a towel. Mac went for the coffee machine while Stella was combing her hair. She walked into the kitchen to find Mac with the case file.

"Now that isn't very romantic, Taylor." Stella approached him from behind and took the file from Mac and started massaging his shoulders.

"You're insatiable, Gorgeous." Mac leaned back to Stella and tried to relax.

Stella took the coffee cup out his hands and took it over to the sink. "God, that smells bad." She whined while she leaned over the sink. She poured the coffee down the sink.

Mad got up and rubbed her back. "Feeling sick?" He was worried.

Stella nodded and ran to the bathroom with Mac in tow. She kneeled down and started vomiting. Mac held back her hair and reached for a wash cloth. After Stella was done, he gently washed her heated face.

"It'll get better, Gorgeous." He promised.

"Yeah, maybe in two months. At least that's how long it took for Jordan." Stella whinged.

Mac helped her up. "Not every pregnancy is the same, Stella." He reminded her.

"Maybe not." Stella said. "But by God, Taylor. Do me a favour…" She pleaded. "No coffee around me for the moment."

Mac's smirk was all she needed to know he would do anything for her. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. We need to get dressed for work. We're running behind as it is." Mac reminded her.

Forty-five minutes later the walked in to the New York crime lab, running in to Jordan and Gibbs who was holding a cup of coffee. It didn't take Stella long before she took another tour to the ladies room. Gibbs frowned as Jordan pointed at his coffee.

"I'll be right back." Jordan took Gibbs' coffee and dumped it in a bin and followed Stella to the ladies room.

"So, what did you get out of Stella last night?" Gibbs grinned at Mac as they started walking.

"Apparently you're dating my girl friend." Mac smirked at Gibbs.

"Not only dating, Mac. Knocked her up as well, at least according to Jordan." Gibbs grinned.

"Seems to me they've been telling the truth." Mac opened the door.

"We'd better stop this soon. With those two messing up, I'll be in a need of a shrink for DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah. Let's find out what Abby came up with last night." Mac clapped Gibbs when they entered the lab.

***

Abby and Adam had gotten to the lab bright and early that morning. Ever since Chip she preferred to work alone, but Adam and she made a good team. Suddenly the machines beeped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Adam came over to the machine.

"Look at it." Abby stepped away to make room for Adam.

"It looks like a match." Adam told her he double checked.

"Precisely." Abby pointed out.

"Good work, Abbs." Gibbs said walking in to the lab, carrying two caf-pows.

"No it's not!" Abby mocked as she took the caf-pow from Gibbs. "You gave me two samples from the same tree. 'B' matched and 'A' didn't. I screwed up!" Abby sipped from her cup.

"Sycamore 'A' was from a tree down the street." Gibbs declared.

"What?!" Adam piped in as Gibbs handed him the other caf-pow.

"The idea of matching plant DNA was a bit hinky for me." Gibbs chuckled.

"Oh ye of little faith." Abby made fun of Gibbs.

Once Abby had made clear to Gibbs that Thorn was as at his sister's house, Mac and Gibbs headed back to Mac's office.

***

In Mac's office Stella was eating some crackers while Jordan was munching on a salty pickle.

"Are my babies feeling any better, Stell?" Mac kissed Stella's head when he walked up to his chair. Jordan smirked at Gibbs, but kept quiet.

"Well, the little one is finally keeping a low profile." Stella told him. "And THIS babe feeling a little better with HER tea." Stella held up her cup. "So no more coffee around me anymore, Jethro." She chuckled.

"I'd never to that to the mother of my child." Gibbs sniggered.

Mac looked back at Gibbs. "I'd like to remind you that I was the one involved with this baby." Mac countered back.

"Yes ma'am." Gibbs saluted him.

"Don't call me ma'am." Mac grinned. "But seriously ladies, you two need to stop goofing around with Tony, before he goes nuts and Jethro is short of staff." Mac addressed both Stella and Jordan. "Today!" Mac cautioned them.

"Alright, alright!" Jordan poked Mac. She took another pickle out of the jar. We promise we won't taunt him anymore." She promised as she took another bite. "Did you get another lead on the case?" Jordan wanted to know.

"Abby and Adam found prove that Thorn was at his sister's place." Gibbs updated them.

"Which means, you'll be heading back there?" Gibbs nodded. "Can I come, Mac?" Jordan gave him a little punch.

"Jordan…" Mac groaned and she got an angrily glare from Mac and Gibbs.

"Won't work on me, Gibbs." She said firmly.

Gibbs crooked his finger. "Conference room, D'Angelo." Jordan shrugged her shoulders at Mac and Stella, then followed Gibbs.

"What the hell was that about?" Stella wondered as she grabbed for one of Jordan's pickle.

"That…" Mac grabbed a pickle too. "Probably means an elevator talk." Mac explained. "And an emergency stop. These are good." Mac chuckled and snatched another pickle.

"Mac, Jethro can't stop the elevator of the crime lab." Stella took another bite of the pickle that Mac held out for her.

"Oh believe me, Gorgeous. Jethro can." He kissed her. "And he can knock some sense in to Jordan. God knows, she needs it. She won't listen to me, so maybe Jethro has more luck."

"He…" Stella wanted to say, but Mac cut her off demanding another kiss. When they broke apart, Mac eyes twinkled. "What?" Stella smiled.

"We'll finish this tonight." Mac told her. "There's something I need to do first." Mac grabbed his jacket. "Can you hold the fort for my while I'm gone? Thanks, Stell." And with that he was out of there.

"Sure Mac. Thanks, Stell. You're welcome!" Stella murmured to herself. "Might as well get some work done." Stella got up, grabbed another pickle.

***


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile Jordan and Gibbs stepped in to the elevator. As the doors slid close, Jordan watched Gibbs. Apparently she'd ticked him off bad this time for he didn't say a word. Gibbs waited till they were between floors before he hit the emergency switch. He then turned to Jordan.

"What did I do this time?" Jordan spoke up. Gibbs didn't answer. "Jethro, to have a conference, it means that two people speak." Jordan pointed out. Gibbs watched Jordan, but kept silence. "Ok, I know this is because I asked Mac I could come." Jordan considered. Gibbs waited for Jordan to go on. "And you don't want me to come along because of?" She smirked at Gibbs causing him to smile a little. "Oh… I get it. The twins." Jordan finally came to the conclusion.

"And my gut." Gibbs added. Jordan got a worried expression. "Angel…" Gibbs began. "Call it a Marine thing, but something tells me today something is about to happen."

"Like what, Jethro?" Jordan enquired.

"Dunno. But it doesn't feel good and I don't want you in danger." He said while his phone rang. "Hang on, babe." He gave her a quick kiss and hit the emergency switch again. The elevator started moving again. "Yeah Gibbs." He spoke in to the phone.

"Better trust your daddy's gut then." Jordan murmured softly as she rubbed her belly. Gibbs' smirked at Jordan's comment.

"Be right there." Gibbs ended the call. "Gotta meet Mac at **Diamonds & Dials**. Can I have the keys to your SUV?" Gibbs asked Jordan.

"Sure." Jordan reached for her car keys. "Address is in the GPS." Jordan added. Gibbs quickly kissed Jordan and as the elevator doors opened he quickly got out. At that moment it hit her. "Diamonds and Dials." She beamed.

"Been shopping?" A voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, Flack. Hi Tony." Jordan greeted as they stepped in the elevator."

"Who me?" Jordan asked. Flack pointed at her necklace. "Oh this. No, it's antique. Jordan touched her necklace.

"That's an iddy biddy antique." Tony popped in and took a closer look. "Now Gibbs, now he's real antique." He joked and earned him a head slap from and angry Jordan.

"What's up with you today, D'Angelo?" Flack held Jordan back and wondered where that came from.

Jordan turned a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood for Tony's jokes." She thought back of Gibbs' gut feeling and got out of the elevator when she was at her floor.

"Pregnant women and hormones." Tony whined when they stepped out after her.

"Women? Did you knock up anyone too, Tony?" Flack laughed dryly.

"Me? Heck no." Tony yelped. "But Gibbs and Stella, now there's a story."

Flack remembered a pissy Mac from last night and his request for interview rooms. He now was certain that Jordan probably knew more. He excused himself and followed Jordan.

***

Mac was waiting at Diamonds & Dials when he saw Jordan's SUV arrive. He waved and waited till Gibbs stopped. He got in the passenger's side and closed the door. Gibbs typed the address they were going to in to the GPS and they took off.

"Making an honest woman out of Stella?" Gibbs smiled when he saw the little black box in Mac's left hand.

Mac smirked, he didn't have to answer. He stashed the box away in to his pocket. "So, is your gut saying the same as mine?"

"Yup… Thorn's leg shows up in a trash big. Sister claims she hasn't seen him in years, yet the sycamore found on Thorn's sock indicates that he's been there." Gibbs brainstormed.

"Sister had the body cremated, due to a lack of money to ship him home. Ashes scattered." Mac added.

'Dispatch for detective Taylor.' They were interrupted. Mac took the mic. "Taylor here." He answered.

"_Mac?"_ Stella's voice came true.

"What's up, Stell?" He answered.

"_Jordan and I have been going through Thorn's file again and we came up with something." _Stella reported.

"Go on!" Mac replied.

"_Apparently Thorn served time in prison with a certain David Bankers."_ Stella informed him. "Ring a bell?"

"Well, I locked him up few years back." Mac remembered.

"_And I looked him up."_ Jordan's voice came up. _"Bankers had and affair with Thorn's sister after he was released." _

"Bankers was arrested for defrauding an insurance company." Mac recalled the case.

"_And since you and Jethro don't want us in the field, we dug a little deeper."_ Stella said. _"Thorn's sister is his half-sister."_ She debriefed Mac and Gibbs.

"_And here it comes, her mother's name is Vickers."_ Jordan cut in.

"Vickers, isn't that the name of that doctor?" Gibbs enquired.

"_Exactly, Gibbs. Thorne's sister is leaving with the next flight to L.A."_ Jordan confirmed.

Mac set on the sirens and Gibbs stepped on the gas. Stella and Jordan heard the tires skid, which caused Jordan to jump. This was New York and not Washington DC.

"Flack, get two units to the airport, you're closer. Put out a BOLO on Ruth Vickers and Karin Thorn." Mac ordered.

"_On our way, Mac!"_ Don confirmed.

Suddenly both women heard a crash, followed by cars hooting around. Then there was nothing…

***


	20. Chapter 20

The news of the crash had travelled fast in the lab. Ziva, Tony, Abby, Adam and Sheldon hurried down to dispatch. Abby was full in tears when she saw the shocked faces of Stella and Jordan.

"_Mac?!… Mac!"_ Stella kept shouting through the mic. But nothing.

Jordan took over. _"Gibbs?!… Jethro?!_ She screamed. Still nothing.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked. But it kept silence on the other end. Sheldon kept holding on to Abby.

Several minutes later Ducky and Sid stormed in. Sid held Stella who was in fear for Mac. Ducky quietly walked to Jordan who wasn't about to give up.

"_Damn it, Probie… answer me! Jethro, please…"_ She cried out. _"I want the father of these babies to be there when I go into labour! And so will Stella, Mac Taylor!"_ She kept shouting.

Suddenly they all heard sounds coming out of the radio.

"_We got them Mac!"_ Flack's voice said. _"We're taking them down town… Mac?"_ Flack's voice came again. "Jordan, what the hell is happening there?" Flack demanded. But Jordan was numbed to answer this time.

Then they heard the smack of a door, followed by another one.

"_Babies…?! You're the guy who knocked up my sister?!"_ They heard Mac yell in disbelief.

"_Your SISTER?!"_ Gibbs barked back. _"Jordan is your SISTER?"_

"_Half-sister."_ Mac corrected Gibbs. _"And she's got a hell of explaining to do!!"_

Mac reached out for the mic. "_Stella, interview these women when Flack brings them in. Jordan, I want you in my office when we get back!"_ Mac ordered Jordan.

"_Hey!!"_ Gibbs shouted again. _"Don't talk like that to my future wife!" _

"_Future wife?"_ Mac countered back.

"_Bombshell, right __Jordan?"_ Gibbs looked for backup.

Jordan couldn't believe this was happening. Gibbs and Mac were in a fight, over her of all people. Filled up in tears she left dispatch. Stella was on her tail. She wasn't about to let her friend down. They looked out for each other after all.

"Oh dear!" Ducky quipped and went after the girls.

Tony needed a chair. "Gibbs – Jordan, future wife? Babies." He busted out in laughter. "Stella – Mac? Baby?" Oh boy, McAirbus, you don't know what you're missing here."

"_Abby, get a car over to pick us up!"_ Gibbs ordered. Sheldon nodded at Abby and he and left to pick up Gibbs and Mac. _"And someone head slap DiNozzo for me!"_ Ziva was more then pleased to be of service.

"_I need coffee."_ Was the last thing Gibbs said. Then the line went dead again.

***

While they were waiting for Sheldon to pick them up, Mac and Gibbs had some time to kill and to cool off. Gibbs had gotten them some coffee at a stand nearby. Sitting back in the car both were lost, each in his own thoughts.

"Jordan is really your half-sister?" Gibbs broke the silence staring out on the streets of New York.

"Yeah, same father, different mother" Mac sighed. "She never mentioned it to you?"

Gibbs calmly nipped at his coffee. "You never mentioned it either." He sort of accused.

"Can't believe she found the nerve to tell you that she was pregnant." Mac proudly laughed.

"Hey, she's tough. And even though her name STILL is D'Angelo. She is a Taylor after all."

"But not for long." Mac smiled. "You really proposed to her?" Mac wanted to know.

"Yesterday, interrogation room." Gibbs grinned. "She accepted after…"

"Too much info, Jethro. This is my sister we're talking about." Mac smiled.

"Don't wanna know what happened with you and Stella in there either." Gibbs quipped.

"But congratulations, Jethro. I really mean that." Mac shook Gibbs' hand.

"You do?" Gibbs accepted Mac's hand and nipped at his coffee again.

"Yeah. She couldn't have wished for a better guy." Mac was sincere. "But it'd better be you last marriage." Mac warned.

"Don't you worry, Mac. She's just what I need."

"And you're what she needs. Here comes Sheldon." Mac pointed out and got of the SUV.

Sheldon got out of his car and walked up to Mac and Gibbs. "What the heck did you two do? Jordan is gonna be hell mad when she sees her car like this."

"Don't worry Shel, I'm sure Jethro will get her a new one back in DC." Mac told him.

"So you two are okay again?" Sheldon grinned.

"Never been better." Gibbs said and threw his coffee cup in the bin.

The three of them got in to Sheldon's car and headed back to the lab.

***

Back at the lab Flack had taken Ruth Vickers and Karen Thorn to interrogation. Stella had left Jordan with Ducky. The cross-examination had to come first. Tony and Ziva interviewed Dr. Vickers in one room, while Stella and Flack interviewed Karin Thorn.

In the end Ruth Vickers admitted in having killed Thorn two years back. He had found out about Karin and David's fraud and wanted a share of his own. Vickers hated Karin's half-brother and protected her daughter's cut on the deal. She had sliced Thorn and left bits and pieces of him all over the state. They were about to leave for L.A. so that Karin could start a life with David Bankers. Flack made out a call to the L.A.P.D. and put out a BOLO for David Bankers. The other two prisoners were taken away by some uniforms.

***

_Meanwhile Jordan and Ducky were waiting for Mac and Gibbs in Mac's office. She had told Ducky the whole story around Gibbs. Ducky had provided them with a pot of tea, so that Jordan would calm down. They were just about to have another cup when named men walked in. Gibbs made a small nod to Ducky, who got the hint._

"_Now don't be too rough on her, gentlemen. She's had enough excitement for one day, if I may say." Ducky __winked at Jordan for good luck__ and left Mac's office._

_Jordan was staring out the window when she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She recognized them as Gibbs'. He didn't say anything and turned her to face Mac. Jordan's shoes had become a real sudden interest._

_Mac watched her seriously. "You, young lady, when you came here I told you if you pulled another stunt here, I would fire you myself. Mac told Jordan tightly. _

"_Mac-" Jordan started to say. Gibbs stayed at Jordan's back and held her in position._

"_No Jordan." Mac held his hand up and walked towards her. "This has gone far enough. I've relocated you." He put his finger under her chin and pushed her head up so that she would face him. Jordan gave him a questionable look. "I am transferring you." Mac nodded at Gibbs._

"_Mac-" Jordan interrupted again._

"_To this good looking guy. He promised me he would take real good care of you." He smiled. _

"_As long as you don't pull off any stunts, like you did with DiNozzo, you're hired." Gibbs voice came from next to her ear. "And I have a special mission for you." He promised. Jordan was numbed. _

"_This is my signal to go on mine." Mac sniggered, but not before giving Jordan a tight hug that she gladly returned. "Congratulations with this guy, kiddo." Mac kissed her on her forehead. "And with the babies." He smirked._

"_Oh Mac, you're the best." Jordan shrieked. "Hey!" Gibbs quipped from behind her. "Oh ok, right after this guy." Jordan threw her arms around Gibbs neck and kissed him fervently. _

"_I'd better leave now." Mac said as he left the happy couple to themselves._

"_Jethro, I was so worried." Jordan confessed. "You both sounded so angry." _

"_Angry? We weren't angry, just shocked. You should have told me that Mac was your brother." _

"_But I did." Jordan remembered him of the night at the jazz bar. "I told you my dad made my brother take guitar lessons when we were kids. And that I started singing along when I was about 14." _

"_You never said that was Mac, Angel." Gibbs kissed her gently on her nose._

"_For an investigator, you sometimes stink, Probie." Jordan kissed him on his lips. _

"_Well, you can tell me all about you and Mac on our mission." Gibbs took Jordan's hand and led her out._

"_What mission?" She wanted to know._

"_I'll tell you all about in on the way." Gibbs tossed Mac's car keys in the sky._

_Jordan caught them. "But I'm driving, you already wrecked my SUV." He sniggered._

"_I'll buy you a new one for our wedding." Gibbs promised. "We got work to do now. So move it, Angel."_

_***_

_Jordan and Gibbs carried their little mission out. Afterwards they picked up Jordan's belongings at Stella's and drove to the airport for their flight back to DC. Ducky, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Ducky would meet them at the terminal. On their way in, they bumped into Danny and a very large Lindsay._

"_Hey. The Messers are back in town!" Jordan called out as she noticed them._

"_Hell D'Angelo!" Danny picked her up and swirled her around._

_Jordan slapped Danny on his shoulders. "Put me down, you nutcase." She giggled. Danny did as requested._

"_Congratulations parents to be." Jordan congratulated them._

"_What the heck are you doing in New York?" Lindsay giggled. "And who's this good looking guy?" she whispered to Jordan, loud enough for Gibbs to hear._

"_This." Jordan kissed Gibbs. "Is Jethro. Jethro, meet Danny and Lindsay Messer."_

"_Nice to meet you." Gibbs shook Lindsay's hand. "Angel, we gotta a plain to catch." Gibbs reminded Jordan._

"_Angel?" Danny questioned. _

"_Right, I'm sure Mac and Stella will fill you in on everything that's happened.. __Just don't disturb them too early tomorrow morning."__ Jordan cautioned. "We'll meet soon, she promised."_

_***_

_Later that evening Mac took Stella to Sullivan's. To Stella's surprise it was totally empty and dark except for some candles burning. Mac led Stella to a table that seemed to be waiting for them. As he pulled a chair for Stella, music started to play._

"_Mac, this is wonderful." Stella admired the settings. "How?"_

"_Jordan and Jethro." Mac smirked._

"_I can hear Jordan singing Britney Spears' 'Every time', but I don't see them." Stella remarked._

"_It's a recording from this afternoon." Mac enlightened her. "They left you a note." Mac nodded towards the table._

_Stella wanted to reach out for the note, but Mac stopped her. He then he kneeled down on one knee._

"_Stella Bonasera… would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Mac Taylor." He asked while he held out a diamond ring._

_A happy tear came down from Stella's eye. "Mac Taylor, there is nothing in the world I would like more." She kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger. When they broke apart for air, Mac took Stella's hand and as she got up, they danced in to the night._

"_I love you Stella Taylor." Mac smirked as he kissed her nose._

"_And I love you Mac Taylor. Stella closed the distance between their lips._

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

_Every time I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_**The End – For now**_

5


End file.
